Slayers Mas
by InverseSS
Summary: Slayers Mas
1. Capitulo 1

**Descarga de Responsabilidad** **-** Bueno en este caso solo es una historia que estaba en mi cabeza y me dieron ganas de compartirla para que pueda ser juzgada por el público, haber si es entretenida para ustedes, esta historia tiene casi la mayoria de personajes de animes/manga conocidos, y por supuesto no tengo ninguna propiedad de estos como por ejemplo: Lina inverse, Amelia Wil, Gaudy, etc pertenecientes al genio Hajime Kanzaka, de igual manera Ranko, Ranma, Akane, etc de propiedad de nuestra genio Rumiko Takahashi, al igual Vile, Sigma, Dragoon, etc propiedad de la gran Capcom, como mencionaba esta historia solo tiene el fin de ser compartida al público, es mas soy un gran fanatico de estos gigantes creadores, gracias por existir.

Capítulo 1: **Del cielo llega un personaje**

El sol salía en la ciudad de Nerima, aproximadamente las 5:00 am en la que una chica hermosa de pelo trenzado de color rojo sale realizar sus entrenamientos diarios de artes marciales, junto a ella sale un hombre con un atuendo de color blanco y con un pañuelo del mismo color en la cabeza y luego dice estas preparada Ranko, y la chica le dice si estoy lista, oye ve a por tu hermano y Akane ya que ellos también deben estar en forma, está bien papá.

¡Hermano, Akane es hora de entrenar! ya no recuerdan que nos lo pidieron el día de ayer.

Akane luego con un poco de sueño le responde, si ya voy.

Pero estos niños, ¿a qué horas se durmieron el día de ayer?, iré a por ellos dijo Genma.

Ranko encontró una forma de distraerse observando el cielo mientras procedía el amanecer en Nerima, en ese momento la chica pelirroja quedo sorprendida al ver un gran resplandor que venia del cielo como se fuera la caída de una estrella fugaz, que finalmente dicho objeto aterrizo cerca a los bosques de Nerima.

La chica pelirroja no dudo en ir al lugar de los hechos, cuando Genma salía de la casa en el hermano de la pelirroja y Akane la vio saltar el tejado y alejándose a toda velocidad del Dojo, ¿Ranko a dónde vas? Dijo Genma, la pelirroja dijo es algo interesante solo síganme y lo verán.

Ranko se acercó hacia el lugar de los hechos, hay pudo encontrar algo parecido a una capsula de color medio azul con celeste con muchas rajaduras a los costados un en la parte superior media encontró al como una ventana de color verde algo realmente raro pensaba ella mientras los demás están llegando al lugar.

Akane decía que es eso habrá alguien allí, no lo sé dijo Ranma kun. Vamos a ver, en ese momento trataba de abrir esa capsula pero era imposible para él, entonces todos colaboraron para poder abrirla pero era inútil, en un gesto de impotencia Ranko chan golpeo la capsula diciendo que tontería será esto!, justo en ese momento se abrió la capsula como se fuera una puerta automática, ella se asomó primero para ver que había hay dentro, los demás también tenían curiosidad y querían ver a fondo, grata fue su sorpresa de Ranko chan de encontrar a un joven con cabello color marrón lacio con signos de haber sido golpeado brutalmente, oye estas bien oye oye oyeeee! Ranko chan gritaba para que el joven la escuchara y finalmente su cometido dio frutos ya que ese joven abrió los ojos, lo primero a lo que vio fue a Ranko chan, ese muchacho se dio el susto de su vida al ver a Ranko chan y los demás, rápidamente en signo de defensa se alejó de ellos diciendo ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son más Mazoku?, aguanta un momento compañero ten calma somos amigos no te aremos daño dijo Ranma kun. Justo en ese momento Ranko chan dijo miren ese chico tiene una cola en su trasero. ¿Qué? Dijeron todos, si miren una cola de mono, y qué de raro tiene eso dijo el joven. Como qué de raro tiene dijo Ranko chan eres un humano o un mono? ¿Humano? Que es eso dijo el muchacho, no juegues conmigo dijo Ranko chan. Por lo tengo entendido soy un maverick, ¿Qué? Dijeron todos, apropósito donde es este lugar como he llegado hasta aquí, un poco asustado dijo el muchacho.

Oye tú debes ser un extraterrestre dijo Akane, ¿extraterrestre? ¿Qué es eso? Dijo el muchacho. Mmmmmm Akane murmurando, bien pero mira como luces vamos curaremos esas heridas dijo Genma. No estoy seguro dijo el joven, oye vamos no seas desconfiado dijo Ranma kun, en su mente el joven pensaba creo que son de fiar no percibo energía negativa en ellos.

Oye mono ven con nosotros rápido dijo Ranko chan, muy bien esperen solo un momento, el muchacho saco de la capsula al parecido a un lente de color verde con controles al lado derecho y algo que parecía una mochila que colgaba de su espalda y se los llevó consigo. Apropósito cómo te llamas dijo Ranko chan, Bass, Bass Inverse respondió el joven y fue detrás de ellos.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 2...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**2. Acontesimientos Pasados**

Eran como las 16:30 horas de la tarde cuando Genma y su compañía ayudaban a recuperarse a un joven con cola de mono, de camino ya muy cerca de Nerima se dirigían al consultorio del Dr. Toffu, antes de llegar la gente miraba al muchacho con mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le había pasado y por qué se encuentra en ese estado, una niña grito al aire: ¡Mira mami ese muchacho tiene cola mira mira!, la señora luego dijo: es verdad miren esa cola como de un mono, quien es este tipo, otro señor dijo: seguro es un demonio, no me puedo explicar cómo es que tiene esa cola y además el estado en que se encuentra, seguro que escapo de alguna tumba o quizás de huyo de las manos del ejército.

Mientras Bass decía en su mente: "pero que esta gente nunca ha visto a alguien con cola, que raro" un poco preocupado" donde estaré, que lugar es este, rayos", Ranko chan luego le dice: oye ya llegamos pasa adentro, Bass luego le dijo: ni modo que afuera jijiji…, Ranko chan: con que me estas tomando el pelo, ya vas a ver mono. Bass: ¡a quien le estas llamando mono! Ranma kun: ya basta no peleen no ven que recién nos conocemos.

Hola Dr. Toffu dijo Akane, tenemos un paciente un poco raro para usted pero mírelo está muy golpeado.

Pero a quien tenemos aquí, hola cómo te llamas dijo el Dr. Toffu, ah yo me llamo Bass. Oye dime que es lo que te paso, mírate nomas estas muy malherido y que es lo que traes allí.

Bueno, primero les pido perdón por mi desconfianza hacia ustedes pero entiéndanme que me han pasado cosas terribles, lo siento. Bien pero que es lo que paso Bass dinos dijo Ranko chan.

Bass: bien, no sé dónde estoy pero en lo que estoy seguro es de que este es un planeta fuera de peligros a mi entender, lo que sucedió es que he perdido a mis seres queridos en una gran batalla, no solo a ellos sino a la mayoría de mi gente, casi fui aniquilado, pero con mucha suerte me salve de eso. En ese momento Bass empezó a botar lágrimas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Dr. Toffu: o lo siento, no sabía que algo tan terrible había ocurrido.

Ranko chan: ¡pero como así ha ocurrido eso!

Bass: el lugar donde yo vivía tenía el nombre de Seiruum, un planeta cuyo reino tenía alianzas de paz con los demás planetas cercanos, todos en conjunto vivíamos en paz, pero llego un día en el que nos llegó una carta de Nurmia que es un planeta aliado a Seiruum en el cual el emperador informó a su pueblo lo siguiente: Protos ha sido destruida (Protos en un planeta muy cercano a Nurmia) en cuestión de minutos por un gran ejército rebelde, eran millones de ellos que descendieron al planeta para comenzar a atacarlo y luego con la terrible destrucción, no ha habido ningún habitante de Protos que haya logrado sobrevivir.

Seiruum, Emperador Uther mi gente se encuentra en grave peligro ayudadnos por favor, parece que estos individuos tiene como su segundo objetivo Nurmia, Ayudadnos!

Genma: vaya esto es algo grave.

Bass: en ese momento se empezaron a tomar muchas medidas, mi padre fue convocado para las fuerzas armadas, un poco de dos días se envió un grupo de guerreros a Nurmia para la defensa de este planeta, nunca más supimos algo sobre aquellos guerreros.

Akane: ¡hay dios!

Bass: poco más de un día nos enteramos que Nurmia había sido tomada por ese ejército malvado, nos llegó la información por la llegada de algunos guerreros que trataron de ir al auxilio de Nurmia. Ellos nos informaron más, ese ejército se hace llamar la raza Mazoku que es una dinastía que la verdad no sé cuál es su objetivo.

Supimos que ellos tienen un dios que los gobierna y también que ese ejército tiene un líder que los comanda para la destrucción de planetas, pero lo que nunca supimos fue cuál es su planeta origen.

Dr. Toffu: pero ¿cuál es su objetivo en la destrucción de planetas?

Bass: no sé nada al respecto pero creo que lo hacen por puro placer, los Mazoku son despiadados y harán todo lo posible por ver la destrucción vayan a donde vayan.

Ranma kun: miserables.

Bass: no falta mucho tiempo para que ellos llegaran a Seiruum y cuando lo hicieron me entere a los pocos días que mi padre que estaba en el ejército de defensa había perdido la vida en el combate, luego ellos siguieron hasta destrozar todo, mi madre en realidad ella me salvo la vida al enviarme en esa capsula fuera del planeta, pero tuve la desdicha de verla morir antes de poder escapar, malditos malditos Mazoku, nunca se los perdonare!

Bass estaba furioso, todos podían sentir que es cuerpo de Bass se ponía cálido muy cálido.

Akane: ha quema.

Bass: lo siento es que no pude controlarme.

Akane: no te preocupes por eso, comprendo cómo te sientes.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 3...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**3. Hola a todos**

Luego de esa conversación, el Dr. Toffu logro curar las heridas de Bass le dijo: no te preocupes que ellos jamás vendrán aquí, este seguro aquí.

Bass: lo sé pero es que se siente algo de impotencia no haber podido hacer nada para poder ayudarlos.

Dr. Toffu: bueno muchacho a levantar el ánimo que este es un nuevo inicio para ti.

Bass: gracias Dr.

Akane: el Dr. Tiene razón vamos anímate amigo, no estés triste, somos tus nuevos amigos.

Ranko chan: así es monito no estés deprimido.

Bass: gracias a todos.

Luego Bass pensó en lo último que dijo la pelirroja y dijo: a quien le estas llamando mono niña!

Ranko chan: jajajajaja, no es para tanto.

Ranma kun: oye tienes el atuendo casi destrozado, tenemos que darte nueva ropa.

Akane: hay es verdad!

Bass: es que lo hice intencionalmente para que las chicas se aprovechen, jijijijijiji.

Akane Ranko chan: así, no me digas, mirad este bromista.

Bass: jajajaja, ya me animaron a seguir en esto amigos!

Ranma kun: vayamos a casa, kasumi ya nos debe estar esperando.

Akane: es verdad, vayamos.

Bass: gracias por todo Dr. Toffu.

Dr. Toffu: de nada.

Akane: ya llegamos!

Kasumi: muy bien, esta lista la cena pasen a comer. Oh pero tenemos un invitado a casa.

Bass: hola señorita, gusto en conocerla.

Kasumi: un gusto igual. Papá tenemos invitados.

Soun: quien eres tú?

Bass: buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Bass, para servirle.

Bass agacho la cabeza en muestra de gratitud

Genma: es una historia un poco larga Tendo.

En ese momento los demás le explicaron a Soun lo que sucedía

Soun: entonces eso es lo que ocurre, es terrible realmente.

Bass: si, pero seguro que les volverá a ver nunca más.

Soun: esperemos que así sea.

Ranko chan: oye monito y tienes habilidades en artes marciales o algo asi.

Bass: que no soy un mono!, he bueno que te refieres exactamente con artes marciales?

Ranko chan: vamos hombre, me refiero a habilidades de lucha.

Bass: a he si claro claro que si los tengo.

Akane: en serio quisiera verte en acción Bass.

Bass: pero es que no tengo un oponente para luchar.

Ranko chan: yo seré tu oponente Bass.

Bass: jajajaja, estas bromeando, no luchare contra una mujer.

Ranko chan: no será que tienes miedo.

Bass: miedo yo! Creo que si lo tengo.

Ranko chan y Akane se desploman al oír eso

Ranma kun: muy bien entonces yo seré tu oponente.

Bass: ¿qué?

Ranma kun: o acaso tienes miedo?

Ranko chan: así es hermano creo que este simio tiene miedo de nosotros.

Bass: vale, vale, lo hare bien.

Se reunieron en el dojo para ver el encuentro

Bass: estas preparado! Alla voy. Yaaaaa!

Bass fue a para el ataque, ataco a Ranma, pero el esquivo sus ataques con facilidad, golpeo a Bass y lo mando al piso.

Bass: uy que daño!

Ranko chan: no es la clase de guerrero que espere que fuera, estoy decepcionada.

Akane: igual yo.

Bass: esperad chicas, solo estaba entrando en calor.

Ranko chan: así a otro perro con ese hueso.

Bass: jajajaja, no me imaginaba que Ranma fuera tan fuerte, estoy sorprendido.

Akane: a pesar de todo me parece muy mono.

Ranko chan: ¿mono? Claro que si a mí también me lo parece.

Bass: oye pelirroja, que no soy un mono.

Ranma kun: este tipo es solo un charlatán.

Bass: rayos, todos piensan mal de mí, decía en su mente

Bueno es mejor que piensen eso.

Soun: bueno ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Ya se hace tarde, Akane será mejor que le muestres al chico donde dormirá.

Akane: está bien papá. Oye Bass seguidme, te llevare a tu habitación

Entonces Akane lo llevo arriba en el lugar donde tenían sus cosas viejas.

Bueno Bass dormirás aquí, si quieres puedes traer tu mochila acá para que la puedas dejar, Bass: gracias Akane eres muy amable, discúlpame por esa patética demostración.

Akane: venga Bass no te deprimas por eso tal vez no seas tan fuerte pero como te dije antes nosotros somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo.

Bass: o Akane que afortunado soy al tener una amiga como, jajaja.

Akane: o gracias. Hasta mañana.

Akane se sonrojo un poco, y pensó en lo lindo que era a pesar de no tener muchas habilidades

Lastimosamente para Bass Ranma kun estuvo observado eso.

Bass: bien acá tengo el clocker, algunas viejas ropas, provisiones y lo más importante una foto de mamá y papá, Bass pensó un poco triste esa noche rayos mamá, papá, amigos …

Porque les habrá pasado esto.

Ese momento Ranma kun entro

Ranma kun: a como sigues hay Bass.

Bass: bueno solo desempaco un poco y tú no estás durmiendo Ranma.

Ranma kun: oye solo quiero advertirte algo.

Bass: si dime que será?

Ranma kun: Akane es mi prometida, así que no te le acerques de esa forma.

Bass: que yo que?

Ranma kun: ya lo sabes, adiós.

Bass: pero no entiendo nada, será otro dialecto de este lugar, bueno a dormir.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 4...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**4. Día de escuela y sorpresas**

Era temprano por la mañana, el muchacho de pelo marrón se despertó muy temprano, bueno es hora de la rutina y se vistió y salió volando.

Bass: vamos a ver qué cosas interesantes tiene este planeta.

Bass recorrió las principales ciudades de Japón.

Es un logar muy hermoso, nunca vi un lugar como este es casi tan bello como seiruun.

Luego retorno a casa

Soun: Akane porque no llevan al muchacho a la escuela.

Akane: que buena idea, está bien papa. Ranma dile a Bass que se prepare

Ranma kun: oye Bass, iras a estudiar, he no está.

Ranma kun: el mono no está.

Ranko chan: oye de dónde vienes Bass?

Bass: fue a conocer un poco más esta ciudad.

Ranko chan: oye Akane dice que iras a la escuela.

Akane: ha Bass ponte esta ropa que compramos ayer para ti!

Bass: a gracias Akane.

Bass se puso una camisa verde con una raya media de color blanco y unos jeanes de color azul con unas zapatillas de color negro.

Bass pensaba que es esto se siente tan raro es como si tuviera solo un trapo puesto.

Bass: oigan están seguras de que esto sienta bien.

Akane pensaba: pero que guapo se ve.

Ranko chan: será un charlatán pero se ve muy atractivo con eso, pero que estoy pensando.

Akane y Ranko chan: si claro que si Bass.

Akane: vamos juntos, llegaremos tarde, adiós papá, Kasumi.

Kasumi: adiós Akane que les vaya bien.

Llegando a la escuela

Hinako sensei: parece que tenemos un nuevo integrante en las clases. Por favor reciban a Bass Inverse que viene de Micolandia.

Ranko chan: jajajajaja, sabía que eso daría una buena pinta.

Bass: estoy seguro de que la pelirroja tiene mucho que ver en esto pensaba.

Todos en clase dijeron mirad tiene una cola, ya sé por qué viene de Micolandia.

A la hora del recreo las chicas y chicos le hicieron muchas preguntas, que Bass les respondió. Pero luego alguien irrumpió

Kuno: me he enterado de que hay otro canalla aparte de Ranma que vive bajo el mismo techo de Akane y la chica de la trenza pelirroja, así que eres tú? Dime chaval cuál es tu nombre?

Bass: Bass Inverse, para servirle.

Kuno: con que Bass, ahora vas a ver.

Ranko chan: oye Kuno no le hagas nada por favor si

Kuno: muy bien querida si tú me lo pides no le hare nada.

Bass: jajaja, pero este sujeto esta demente? Bueno lo mejor será salir de aquí ya que puedo causar problemas.

Akane: Bass espera no te vayas.

Saliendo de la escuela Bass siente un poder que poco a poco se hacía más grande.

Bass: que es este poder se está acercando, es algo maligno lo presiento.

Bass rápidamente fue a casa saco el clocker de su mochila y volvió a la escuela.

Cologne: Shampoo hay un poder maligno que se acerca, y es algo grave , algo que esta fuera de mi alcance

Shampoo: o no, que será.

Cologne: vamos a la escuela de Ranma parece que hay también hay un poder pero benigno muy grande lo presiento.

Shampoo: vamos rápido abuelita.

Bass estaba parado con una angustia en el campo deportivo de furinkan.

Akane: Bass no te vayas venga vuelve a la escuela, no le hagas caso a Kuno.

Bass: Akane no sientes una presencia maligna?

Akane: ¿qué?

Luego se veía divisar una esfera desde el cielo que tenía una marca visible de este logotipo

Bass: rayos no, no, esto no está pasando, pero como.

Akane será mejor que huyas de aquí, alerta a toda la gente de estos alrededores.

Akane: no me digas que esos son los Mazoku que nos mencionaste.

Bass: efectivamente, maldición que puedo hacer.

Akane: o no, iré por Ranma para que puedan hacerle frente esperad.

Bass: Akane no, Akane, rayos.

La esfera aterrizo en frente de Bass y luego salió un ser, una criatura que parecía que tenía cubierta de metal

Dragoon: está aquí señor, le envió las coordenadas, pero no se preocupe que no será necesario que se tome la molestia en venir ya que yo acabare con él.

Ranko chan llego al lugar de los hechos y se sorprendió al ver a esa criatura, luego también llego Shampoo y Cologne.

Ranko chan: abuela, Shampoo? Que hacéis aquí?

Cologne: sentí una presencia maligna y no estaba equivocada.

Ranko chan: rrrgrrr, esos deben ser los Mazoku que nos contó Bass.

Cologne: he?

Luego se pusieron a escuchar a Bass y a esa criatura.

Dragoon: oye porque no haces esto más fácil Maverick, déjate eliminar sino te dolerá.

Bass: Dragoon, malditos Mazoku, como me han localizado.

Dragoon: te seguimos los pasos maverick, como se los ha dicho Vile, tenemos que exterminar la raza maverick a como dé lugar, prepárate a morir.

Ranko chan: lo matara, tengo que ayudarle.

Dragoon: quien eres tú?

Ranko chan: oye no me gusta que abusen de los más débiles, has entendido.

Bass: huye de aquí Ranko!

Dragoon: acaso es tu hembra Bass, con que ya quieres procrear tu maldita especie, no lo permitiré, ¡muera niñata!

Bass: rayos, Dash!

Una ráfaga de fuego cae sobre el lugar donde estaba Ranko chan.

Ranko chan: o dios, que es lo que ha pasado, he estoy volando, Bass!

Bass: Ranko aléjate de aquí por favor, yo me encargare de ese tipo.

Ranko chan: si está bien.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 5...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**5. Yo los protegeré**

Bass: Dragoon eres un maldito, como te atreves a tratar de herirla.

Cologne: ese muchacho es muy rápido, no pude ver sus movimientos.

Shampoo: igual yo abuelita.

Justo en ese momento llegan Akane y Ranma kun al lugar de los hechos

Ranma kun: ¡pero qué está pasando!, he, Bass está volando como lo puede lograr

Akane: ¡es impresionante!

Bass: Ranko te dejare con los demás y huyan de aquí, te lo imploro.

Ranko chan: lo hare, pero tú no lechaste con todos tus poderes con nosotros verdad?

Bass: luego hablaremos de eso.

Bass apareció repentinamente con los demás y dejo a Ranko chan con ellos

Bass: amigos no se preocupen, yo me encargare de ese sujeto, salgan de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

Akane: es ese un Mazoku?

Bass: así es y cómo se los dije ellos son despiadados, no pararan hasta eliminarme, no quiero que ustedes resulten perjudicados, largaos de aquí!

Luego de decir esas palabras desapareció y apareció en frente de Dragoon

Cologne: el niño tiene razón siento una presencia negra, obscura dentro de ese llamado Mazoku. Lo mejor será huir de aquí

Ranma kun: está loca abuela, yo quiero ver que tan terrible son esos Mazoku y también ver que tan fuerte realmente es Bass.

Akane: el que está loco eres tu Ranma, no ves que es algo realmente peligroso.

Ranko chan: por más de que sea una locura, yo también quiere ver este encuentro.

Shampoo: yo también me quedare.

Cologne: bien supongo que no les are cambiar de idea, nos quedaremos a ver este encuentro.

Akane: pero abuela, está bien.

Dragoon: es patético Bass, ustedes los maverick que son una raza de guerreros, tengan sentimientos por unas criaturas tan débiles y patéticas, ellos también como ustedes merecen la muerte.

Bass: cállate!, me das asco, todo lo que ustedes los Mazoku desean ver es la destrucción, que clase de personas creen que son.

Dragoon: estúpido niñato! Por esa generosidad los maverick están apunto de desaparecer de este universo.

Dragoon: ya basta de charla, ¡Hadouken!

Bass esquiva todas las llamaradas de fuego

Bass: eso es todo lo que tienes

Bass: toma esto canalla!

Bass le envía unas cargas de energía azules, Dragoon recibe esas cargar y lo hiere en el brazo.

Dragoon: maldito

Luego se desata una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Bass logra darle más golpes

Ranko chan: es impresionante la velocidad que tienen los dos

Ranma kun: que velocidad

Cologne: de donde vino ese muchacho.

Luego Dragoon envía una nueva técnica a Bass

Dragoon: ¡Fire Breath!

Logra dañar el cuerpo de Bass

Bass: maldición, ah!

Dragoon logra enviar con ese ataque a Bass contra en pavimento y habré un agujero con su cuerpo

Ranko chan: o no, Bass!

Luego Dragoon aterriza al costado de hueco que hizo Bass con cuerpo

Dragoon: maldito maverick me has causado problemas pero ya no más, ahora.

Akane: maldito, eres un malvado como te has atrevido a matarle!

Ranko chan: yo te acabare con mis propias manos, canalla

Dragoon: ahora es su turno, ¡Fire Bre…!

Bass salió del hueco y golpeo con el puño a Dragoon

Bass: no te atrevas!

Luego le envió la carga azul e igual como lo hizo con el Dragoon hizo un agujero en el suelo.

Bass: toma esto!

Bass tenía quemaduras en el cuerpo tras recibir ese ataque.

Ranko chan: Bass estas vivo.

Bass: te lo merecías canalla.

Dragoon: jajajajajajajajaja.

Bass: eh?

Dragoon: crees que derrotándome solucionas todo estúpido.

Bass: que dices?

Dragoon: ya he enviado las coordenadas de este miserable planeta a Vile.

Acaso crees que podrás derrotarnos, tú y los habitantes de este planeta perecerán lentamente, jajajajaja.

Bass: mierda, yo yo ¡yo los protegeré!

Dragoon: espero que disfruten estos pocos momentos de vida que tendrán .

Luego Dragoon desapareció

Bass: rayos debí de haberlo eliminado. Aaggagh todavía duele esta quemadura.

Cologne: se ha ido, vamos a ayudar al muchacho.

Ranma kun: si vayamos.

Ranko chan: Bass te encuentras bien.

Akane: Bass tienes muchas quemaduras!

Bass: gracias chicas, ahhagagah

Bass se quejaba de dolor

Bass: debí de haberlo eliminado, maldición.

Cologne: tienes unas fuerzas increíbles muchacho de dónde vienes tú?

Shampoo: eh mira abuelita ese chico tiene una cola!

Bass: es un gusto conocerla señora. Bueno es una larga historia.

Ranma kun: Bass, no has peleado en serio contra mí, no sabía que tenías esas fuerzas, me has dejado impresionado.

Bass: jajaja, pero bueno luego se los explicare.

Akane: está bien pero primero, vamos con el Dr. Toffu para que te cure esas heridas.

Ranko chan: estúpido estuviste a punto de morir, te hubiéramos ayudado.

Bass: lo siento amigos.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 6...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**6. Clases Particulares**

_En esos momentos llevaron a Bass con el Dr. Toffu para poder curar sus heridas_

Ranko chan: aún estoy sorprendida con tus habilidades, como lograste obtener esa velocidad.

Bass: no sé, solo me puse a entrenar y seguro que por eso tengo esa velocidad.

Akane: hola, ¿esta hay dentro Dr.?

Dr. Toffu: a si hola Akane, mirad nada más, nuevamente te han herido Bass.

Bass: si, eso creo, jajajaja.

Dr. Toffu: muy bien chicos pasen, recuéstate sobre la meza Bass.

Bass: está bien.

Ranko chan: mira nada más estas heridas, oye no creas que somos totalmente débiles Bass, nosotros también te podemos ayudar a luchar contra esos malvados Mazoku.

Bass: si, entiendo.

Akane: mirad esa herida ha cicatrizado

Bass: ah, bueno mi cuerpo es diferente al suyo cicatriza las heridas mucho más rápido.

Dr. Toffu: a este paso Bass no necesitara mi .

Ranma kun: es impresionante.

Bass: sanaría mas rápido de haber aprendido el poder o como se le dice magia blanca para curaciones.

Cologne: eh eso es verdad, he oído hablar sobre esos poderes.

Bass: verdad que si señora.

Cologne: se dice que existen dos tipos de poderes, uno es el poder o magia blanca que es útil para curaciones de individuos tanto físicas como espirituales.

Bass: así es señora.

Cologne: pero también hay otro tipo de poder que conocido como el poder o magia negra que sirve para la destrucción.

Bass: mi madre tenía mucho más conocimientos de poder blanco que de negro, pero lastimosamente no tuve mucho tiempo de estar con ella para que me lo pudiera enseñar.

Cologne: sabes hay algún otro maverick con vida Bass?

Bass: eh, es verdad. He oído que el príncipe Zero logro huir del planeta, y por lo que tengo entendido tiene conocimientos de magia negra y blanca.

Ranko chan: lo ves no todo está perdido.

Dr. Toffu: bien solo falta otro poco por aquí y listo como nuevo.

Bass: gracias Dr. Que haría sin usted.

Dr. Toffu: de nada, estamos para ayudaros.

Bass: debí eliminar a Dragoon, rayos.

Akane: está bien que se haya ido, te aseguro que después de esto no le volveremos a verlo nunca.

Bass: mmmm, es que no puedo dejar de pensar que eso tiene una mala pinta.

Ranko chan: oye, quiero que en estos momentos me enseñes a volar por los cielos he Bass.

Bass: eh, que dices Ranko!

Ranma kun: es verdad yo también quisiera aprenderlo.

Akane: yo también!

Shampoo: y yo!

Bass: venga, ahora parezco maestro. Vale está bien no se desesperen.

Bass: pero esperemos un poquito a que curen mis heridas, por fa.

_Luego de regreso en el Dojo Tendo_

Ranko chan: vamos primate enséñame a volar.

Bass: pero espera a que todo el mundo esté listo.

Ranko chan: quiero que me des unas clases particulares, te parece monito !

_Ranko chan le dijo eso con mucha dulzura_

Bass: vale, como no muñeca!

Ranko chan: qué bien!

Bass: mirad pelirroja, lo que más importa en esto es controlar tu energía vital.

Ranko chan: energía vital?, a que te refieres.

Bass: tal vez tenga otro nombre con el cual ustedes se identifican con esto, mirad esto nena.

Bass forma una esfera de energía entre sus dos manos

Bass: a esto me refiero con energía vital.

Ranko chan: es algo similar a nuestra aura de poder.

Bass: bingo! Ranko efectivamente, es eso lo que debes de controlar a tu antojo, no que esta aura te controle a ti.

Ranko chan: que?eh?

_Ranko pensaba es por eso que el aura de poder se presenta en momentos de enojo, y por eso no puedo controlarme hasta ver a mi enemigo hecho trizas, ahora lo comprendo._

Ranko chan: entiendo.

Bass: observa, como puedo controlar mi aura y realizar con ella lo que me plazca, reconozco que no me fue fácil controlarla, pero con una veces que lo logres será algo muy fácil para cualquiera.

Ranko chan: hasta para un mono!

Bass: eres tan odiosa niñata!

Ranko chan: jajajajaja.

Bass: pero a la vez tan hermosa.

Ranko chan: eh!

_Ranko se sonrojo un poco_

Bass: te la creiste! Te la creiste!, jajajajaja, hubieras visto la expresión de tu rostro, jajajajaja.

_Rápidamente Bass recibió un golpe de Ranko_

Bass: ay! Como se ve que no aguantas las bromas, niña, au.

Ranko chan: me hiciste poner en vergüenza!

Bass: esta bueno, vamos práctica si quieres volar.

Ranko chan: está bien.

Bass: trata de unir el control que ya tienes de tu fuerza con el control que tienes que dominar de tu poder mental.

Ranko chan: lo intentaré

_Después de unas 2 horas_

Bass:¿parece que es un poco difícil verdad?

Ranko chan: callá, ya lo estoy logrando.

Bass: eh?

Ranko chan: mirad lo he logrado.

Bass: bien hecho niña, es el primer paso, pero haber vuelve a hacerlo.

Ranko chan: pan comido.

_Ranko trato de realizarlo nuevamente pero no lo consiguió_

Bass: me lo temía, sigue practicando.

Ranko chan: pero si estoy haciendo lo mismo.

Bass: no te preocupes como te dije si ya lo lograste una vez las siguientes veces serán más fáciles de hacer, pero tienes que seguir practicando.

Ranko chan: está bien, maestro!

Bass: mmm, jamás pensé que algún día me dirían maestro.

Ranko chan: rayos, por qué?

Bass: va ser un poco complicado parece.

Ranko chan: he, mirad Bass lo he logrado otra vez.

Bass: bien hecho, ahora desaparécelo y vuelve a hacer aparecer

Ranko chan: muy bien ahora si lo domino.

Bass: perfecto ahora el segundo paso, haz que esa energía se encuentre dentro de ti, luego guía a la energía a donde quieras ir, y con eso podrás volar.

Ranko chan: haber, lo intentare.

Bass: mirad como lo hago yo.

_Después de unas 5 horas_

Bass: tengo mucha hambre!

Ranko chan: calla, no nos iremos hasta que lo logre.

Bass: mi estómago esta que se devora a sí mismo, oye pelirroja porque mejor no intentas mañana, además cuando lo logres Kasumi ya estará durmiendo y no habrá nadie que pueda preparar algo para comer.

Ranko chan: esperad, yo te preparare una de mis especialidades.

Bass: en serio, sabes cocinar?

Ranko chan: claro que sí, mi madre me lo enseño.

Bass: en ese caso vamos sigue intentándolo, eh mirad Ranko lo estás logrando.

Ranko chan: si he conseguido flotar, ahora que hago.

Bass: ahora dirígete a donde quieras, vamos.

Ranko chan: jaaaaa, que bien se siente volar, jajaja.

Bass: vamos volando al dojo.

Ranko chan: vale!

Akane: oigan mirad es Bass, se está acercando.

Ranma kun: ese canalla nos dijo que nos enseñaría a volar pero se desapareció.

_Bass aterrizo en frente de ellos_

Genma: oye, nos prometiste que nos enseñarías a volar.

Bass: he bueno, con respecto a eso quisiera mostrarles un gran progreso.

_Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando vieron a Ranko chan venir volando_

Ranko chan: hola a todos.

Akane: Ranko como lo has logrado!

Ranko chan: bueno, tengo un gran maestro.

Bass: gracias.

Ranma kun: oye y cuando nos enseñaras a nosotros?

Bass: será el día de mañana, lo prometo

Soun: esperemos que sea asi.

Kasumi: lo siento Bass Ranko ya se acabó la comida, pensé que vosotros comerían en la calle.

Bass: oye Ranko recuerdas la que prometiste.

Ranko chan: así como no.

Kasumi: eh?

Ranma kun: oye, acaso cocinaras hermana.

Ranko chan: eh, si se lo prometí.

_Queeeeeee!, todos se sorprendieron_

Genma: creo que le caíste muy bien a mi hija, chico que suerte tienes.

Bass: en serio, jajajaja.

Ranko chan: voy a preparar Sukiyaki

Bass: qué tipo de plato es?

Ranko chan: ya sabrás cuando lo pruebes

Bass: bien esperare. Mmmmmhh que hambre tengo.

Ranko chan: iré a prepararlo.

Akane: nunca me imaginé esto, que Ranko cocine para ti.

Bass: porque es tan extraño que Ranko cocine.

Akane: ella nunca ha cocinado para nadie salvo para ella misma y para que lo haga debes de haberle caído muy bien Bass.

Bass: ya veo nunca pensé que era tanto así.

_Bass luego se rio vilmente_

Bass: oye Akane, si te enseño a volar tú también podrías cocinar para mí.

_Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron_

Akane: pero claro que si Bass, faltaba más.

Ranma kun: Bass, amigo has escrito tu testamento ya?

_Akane con enojo dice_

Akane: a que te refieres Ranma!

Ranma kun: solamente advierto al pobre chico antes que pruebe tu comida.

Akane: cómo has dicho Ranma, te vas a enterar

_Akane persigue a Ran_ma_ con un bate de beisbol_

_Bass ríe diciendo_

Bass: que familia más divertida!

_Luego de una hora_

Ranko chan: oye Bass, ya está listo mi fabuloso Sukiyaki

Ven a probarlo.

Bass: pero que huele tan bien, ah que delicioso.

_Bass comió todo el Sukiyaki _

Ranko chan: te gusto?

Bass: claro que sí estuvo exquisito, oye apropósito, porque todos dicen que tu no sueles cocinar para nadie?

Ranko chan: es que no me gusta cocinar, pero como te dije tengo un gran sabor a la hora de hacerlo.

Bass: ya veo, también me dijo tu padre Genma sensei que si tú me has preparado algo es porque te he caído muy bien

_Ranko chan se sonrojo un poco_

Ranko chan: eso te dijo mi papá.

Bass: así es, es verdad.

Ranko chan: bueno, yo … mmmm

En eso de pronto se presenta Hapossai

Hapossai: Ranko escuche que cocinaste para un extraño, pero como puede ser y tú nunca cocinaste para mi primor!

_El viejo se mandó a Ranko como queriendo besarla_

Ranko lo recibió con un golpe en la cara

Ranko chan: así es maestro, he cocinado.

Bass: eh, pero quien es el.

Ranko chan: es el maestro Hapossai

Bass: Hapossai sensei es un honor conocerlo, mi nombre es Bass.

Hapossai: Bass que muchacho?

Bass: Bass Inverse maestro.

Hapossai: oye que es lo que has hecho para ligar con ella, yo lo he intentado desde que la conozco y nunca he podido.

Ranko chan: pero maestro!

_Ranko se sonrojo_

Bass: creo que tengo suerte es todo.

Ranko chan: pero que dices mono!

Bass: creo que si, tengo suerte con las chicas, y la verdad pelirroja, te ahora que te observo bien eres hermosa, sabes cocinar, eres una chica fuerte, inteligente, y esa forma de ser tratando de hacernos reír, eres fabulosa. Quiero que tú seas mi hembra, por favor, si?.

Ranko chan se sonrojo demasiado y mando a volar a Hapossai y a Bass por los cielos.

Ranko chan: no se burlen de mí!

Bass: no me estoy burlando!

Ranko chan: tonto!

**Continuara con el capítulo 7...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**1. La Super Técnica Akane**

_Todos estaban reunidos a las afueras de Nerima_

Akane: bien Bass ahora nos toca aprender a nosotros.

Bass: oye Ranko puedes ayudarme con esto, tu sabes cómo hacerlo ya

Ranko chan: vale!

_En ese momento los dos enseñaron a todos las técnicas de vuelo desde el inicio pero al final del día ninguno de ellos logro siquiera cargar una esfera de energía._

Bass: lo intentaremos mañana muchachos.

Todos: es bien.

_El día siguiente fue lo mismo_

Bass: seguro que mañana ya lo logran

Todos: vale

_El tercer día_

Ranma kun: lo he logrado, mira esta esfera Bass.

Bass: bien hecho ahora desaparécela y hazla aparecer nuevamente

Ranma kun: rayos ya no puedo.

Akane: lo he logrado.

Bass: bien hecho Akane bórrala y hazla reaparecer

Akane: no puedo, porque no puedo.

Ranma kun: rayos, si hace un momento hice que aparezca

Ranko chan: hermano mira es así…

_Bass fue al lado de Akane para poder ayudarla_

Akane: también fue dificultoso para ti aprender esto?

Bass: así es Akane, sé que es un poco duro al inicio pero después veras que será muy fácil

Akane: oye cuando peleaste contra ese Mazoku, como dijiste que se llamaba?

Bass: a ese Mazoku es Dragoon, por qué Akane?

Akane: vi tus grandes habilidades, sé que para poder tener esa velocidad y fuerza hay que entrenar duro, verdad?

Bass: es verdad Akane, pero un poco la ventaja que tuve es que en mi lugar de origen nos entrenan para en combate desde niños.

Akane: como así, se preparaban para la guerra?

Bass: digamos más o menos, lo que sucede es que cerca de la conocida triple alianza que era en este caso seiruun con los demás planetas aliados que les mencione, hay muchos bandidos o conocidos piratas de elite, son unos conocidos ladrones que golpean y hasta matan a personas inocentes.

Akane: ya veo

Bass: estos tipos tienen un poder de pelea un poco superior a la de los mavericks civiles, en grupos los atacaban, no solo mavericks sino a ciudadanos de otros planetas que son más vulnerables ya que son más débiles

Akane: entiendo ahora por qué la preparación ya que los mavericks son una raza guerrera decidieron ayudarlos.

Bass: si

Akane: y que será de esos sujetos hoy en día

Bass: seguro que fueron eliminados, bueno ellos si se lo merecían, pero no lo se

Akane: Bass como te decía tu obtuviste esos poderes con entrenamiento pero como haces tú para poder controlar cantidades de energía que salen de tu manos?

Bass: a eso es energía negra.

Akane: energía negra? A que te refieres.

Bass: bueno es solo un decir, en realidad es el poder que uno posee y puede utilizarlo como energía de ataque.

Akane: será difícil de aprender?

Bass: si mucho, pero Akane te ruego que nunca intentes usar ese tipo de poder.

Akane: que porque?

Bass: es que si no tienes conocimientos avanzados en esto podrías morir

Akane: ya veo

Bass: hablando de eso, Akane me hiciste acordar algo

Akane: que cosa?

Bass: recuerdas esa energía azul que utilice contra Dragoon?

Akane: a si, era un gran poder.

Bass: no sé qué nombre debería ponerle a esa técnica especial

Akane: un nombre para tu técnica?

Bass: para ser más fácil de identificar

Akane: bueno no sabría decirte

Bass: ya se, mi técnica se llamara Akane

Akane: qué? Ese es mi nombre

Bass: si, es perfecto.

Akane: por qué?

Bass: porque esta técnica tiene la fuerza y la belleza que posees tú, Akane.

_Akane se ruborizo un poco_

Akane: que dices Bass

Bass: claro que si Akane no viste el tremendo poder que tiene y además la belleza de esta energía azul, que casi llegan a tu altura.

_Akane se ruborizo aún más _

Akane: eh, es un honor para mí.

Bass: el honor es mío Akane, y ahora, ggrrrr…

Akane: eh, que?

Bass: AKANE!

_Bass expulso la gran energía hacia el cielo_

Akane: que poder!

_Ranko chan y su hermano observaron confusamente la técnica_

Ranma kun: que, Akane?

Ranko chan: Akane?

_Luego la esfera hizo una tremenda explosión en lo alto del cielo_

Akane: tenía razón esa técnica es muy poderosa, y tiene mi nombre!

Bass: bien, he bautizado mi técnica.

Akane: no puedo creer el poder que tienes Bass.

Bass: ahora Akane sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Akane: si

Ranko chan: que has hecho Bass?

Bass: bueno solo bautizaba mi técnica.

Ranko chan: bautizar?

Bass: así es, es un gran poder y le puse un gran nombre

Ranma kun: con que Akane verdad?

Bass: Oigan, lograron algo muchachos

Ranko chan: si, él ya puede volar ahora falta lo de la velocidad.

Bass: y tu Akane?

Akane: ya lo logro Bass mirad.

Bass: excelente ahora voy a enseñarles la parte de la velocidad, eso todavía no lo conoces al detalle verdad Ranko chan?

Ranko chan: me dijiste que eso dependía del poder de cada uno, verdad?

Bass: así es, miren ustedes saben de qué pueden volar donde les plazca pero para la velocidad es un uso de energía adicional, lo que quiere decir a mayor velocidad que valla uno mayor desgaste será.

Ranma kun: ya veo.

Bass: Ranko chan vuela a la velocidad más rápida que puedas.

Ranko chan: está bien.

_Ranko chan bolo a rápidamente hasta llegar al mismo punto de partida, pero llego cansada._

Ranko chan: tienes razón esto realmente cansa.

Ranma kun: quieres decir depende de la energía que tenga uno.

Bass: eso!

Akane: al menos sabemos cómo poder volar.

Ranma kun: oye quiero ver nuevamente esa energía azul.

Bass: te refieres a AKANE

Akane: eh?

Ranma kun: eh, creo que sí

_Ranma kun pensaba en aprender esa técnica tan poderosa_

Bass: para qué?

Ranma kun: solo hazla!

_Ranko chan pensaba, que estará tramando ahora_

Bass: está bien.

Ranko chan: haber!

Bass: gggrrrrhhh, AKANE!

_Bass nuevamente expulsa ese tremendo poder azul_

Ranko chan: es un poder tremendo, no puedo creer que tenga él ese poder

Ranma kun: rayos, este tipo es mucho más fuerte que yo, maldición.

Akane: no me deja de sorprender esto.

Bass: listo amigos, oigan ahora que les parece si son mis oponentes de entrenamiento, necesitamos entrenar.

Ranma kun: vale!

Akane: vale!

Ranko chan: te pateare el trasero mono, mejor dicho la cola.

Bass: eso quiero verlo niña.

_Ellos fueron a entrenar para desarrollar sus poderes._

**Continuara con el capítulo 8...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**8. Representación**

_Día de entrenamiento en el Dojo Tendo, Bass entrenaba junto con sus amigos_

Ranko chan: tomad esto, yaaaaaa

Bass: no me alcanzaras fácilmente.

Ranma kun: ahora nosotros, vamos Akane!

Akane: yaaaaaaaaa

_Bass esquivo los ataques de los jóvenes_

Ranma kun: rayos es tan rápido, creo que ni con el truco de las castañas podré alcanzarlo.

Akane: que rápido es

Ranko chan: no tan rápido monkey! Castañas calientes, ahhhhhhhhh!

_Bass desapareció de su vista y se puso detrás de ella_

Bass: pareces una tortuga linda pelirroja!, jajaja.

_Ranko chan se sonrojo un poco y luego se enojó por lo de la comparación y logro golpear a Bass en el rostro_

Bass: ahyyyyyyy, como te enojas mujer!

Ranko chan: eso por lo de tortuga, mono!

Bass: venga Ranko no te enojes, que eres más simpática alegre

Ranko chan: calla, solo me quieres distraer.

Bass: pero si digo la verdad.

Akane: vamos Ranko no te enojes tanto, venga Bass continuemos.

Bass: muy bien.

_Ranko chan se fue enojada del Dojo en dirección al tejado de este._

_Ranko chan se sentó en el tejado como para tomar un descanso del entrenamiento y pensó_

_Ese tonto no sabe que me pone en vergüenza cuando me dice eso, rayos, Ranko vio su reflejo en el pequeño estanque del Dojo._

_En realidad sin presumir soy muy atractiva, no puedo culparlo por tratar de cortejarme, Ranko chan recordó el rostro de Bass. Mmmmmhhh él es muy noble y guapo también, además es un gran guerrero,… pero que estoy pensando._

_Bass de pronto apareció junto a ella en el tejado_

Ranko chan: que, que haces aquí?

Bass: vamos Ranko no te enojes por eso solo era una broma.

Ranko chan: con que una broma eh.

Bass: si, no te enojes por favor, en vez de eso vamos a seguir entrenando.

_Ranko con un poco de rubor le dice_

Ranko chan: oye.

Bass: qué?

Ranko chan: crees que soy atractiva, para cualquiera?

Bass: eh, porque me preguntas eso?

Ranko chan: solo respóndeme

Bass: claro que si, como no, eres para mí y seguro que para cualquier macho terrestre una chica extremadamente atractiva.

_Ranko chan se sonrojo, Bass la miro fijamente luego el intento acercarse más a ella, Ranko chan sintió un gran latido en el fondo de su corazón que la hizo sentirse muy feliz, ella también se acercó a él, Bass se acercó mucho a sus labios, he intento besarla, Ranko cerró los ojos seductoramente, Bass estuvo a pocos segundos de besarla cuando de repente lo llamaron por su nombre_

Akane: Bass, donde estas, sigamos con el entrenamiento!

Los dos jóvenes de pronto se distanciaron unos a otros

Akane salto hacia el tejado para encontrarlos allí

Akane: vamos chicos, sigamos con el entrenamiento!

Bass: está bien Akane, ya vamos para allá

Akane bajo nuevamente

Bass: será mejor que sigamos nuestro entrenamiento, los Mazoku podrían llegar en cualquier momento

Ranko chan: está bien.

_Ranko chan pensaba estuvo tan cerca_

_Los muchachos siguieron hasta culminar su entrenamiento._

_En la noche después de un baño todos se reunieron en el Dojo_

Bass: maestros quisiera que me explique más o menos como son las reglas de combate aquí.

Soun: los combates generalmente se dan de uno a uno, hasta que el oponente no pueda responder.

Bass: con el tema de las posesiones de dominio.

Genma: a que te refieres.

_El maestro Hapossai golpeo con su puro a Genma_

Hapossai: que tonto eres Genma, yo le explicare, las posesiones las tiene cada Dojo del lugar, que cuenta con un tablero de defensa, el cual es protegido por los integrantes del Dojo a toda costa.

Bass: ya veo, un Dojo es como una barraca en seiruun el cual al igual que este tiene un estandarte símbolo que es defendido a toda costa.

Akane: estandarte?

Bass: así es, es el símbolo de la barraca, ahora que observo acá no hay un estandarte que identifique al Dojo verdad?

Soun: aunque no tenga representación este es el DOJO TENDO.

Bass: no han pensado en hacer una representación para el Dojo?

Soun: la verdad que no.

Akane: con que una representación, es interesante.

Bass: claro, con eso las personas sabrán de donde provenimos.

Akane: yo me encargare de eso, are un símbolo para nuestro Dojo.

Akane se quedó despierta esa noche pensando en el símbolo para el Dojo Tendo, paso el día siguiente y la noche siguiente, luego en la mañana siguiente aviso a todos reunirse en el Dojo.

Akane: escuchen todos ya tengo nuestra representación, mirad.

Ranma kun: es cool!

Ranko chan: es hipnótico

Bass: es perfecto, Akane!

Akane: muchas gracias amigos

Ranma kun: creo que debes dedicarte al diseño en vez de la cocina

_Akane le dio las gracias a Ranma kun dándole un sartenazo en la cabeza_

Akane: gracias, bobo.

Soun: se ve muy bien hija.

Kasumi y Nabiki: es cautivador Akane.

Genma: se ve muy bien Akane, que son esas imágenes.

Akane: el dragón simboliza nuestra fuerza ancestral y las letras DT son las iniciales del Dojo.

Hapossai: me has dejado impresionado Akane.

Bass: ahora es nuestro deber sagrado defender este estandarte, por el honor de la barr…? Eh del Dojo.

Bass subió a un pequeño banco para poder hablar

Bass: Muchachos, damas y maestros, ahora tenemos un nuevo símbolo para el Dojo, es nuestro deber defender este Dojo hasta no más dar, por el honor del Dojo más aun por el honor de la humanidad que reside en este planeta, yo soy un desconocido aquí pero les prometo que daremos todo para preservar la paz, no permitiremos que los civiles sufran ningún atropello de los Mazoku, están conmigo muchachos, maestros.

Todos: por su puesto!

Cologne: ese fue un gran discurso muchacho.

Todos: abuela!

Bass: maestra, gracias.

Cologne: como siempre me uniré a ustedes, todo por el bien de la humanidad.

Bass: es un honor maestra.

Bass: bien muchachos, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Todos: si!

**Continuara con el capítulo 9...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**9. Expediciones Mazoku**

_Planeta Siria_

Soldado Mazoku: morid maldito bastardo!

Habitante sirio: aaahhh! No porque nos hacen esto, que hemos hecho.

Soldado Mazoku: son solo una escoria inservible para este universo, por eso merecen la muerte.

Habitante sirio: son unos miserables, como se atreven a atacarnos por esa razón, nosotros solo somos una raza pacifica nunca haríamos nada en contra de nadie, mucho menos de ustedes.

Soldado Mazoku: pues hay encontrad la razón de su exterminio, no se prepararon para la conquista, y ahora morirán para pagar ese error, toma!

Habitante sirio: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Sirlor: Capital del planeta_

Líder sirio: general, estaremos a sus órdenes, pero por favor deje en paz a mi pueblo.

Vile: crees que nosotros los Mazoku necesitamos sus inútiles servicios, no te parece que la única forma de mejorar este universo seria eliminándolos.

Líder sirio: no, no.

_El Líder_ _huye del lugar ante la inminente amenaza_

Vile: jajajajajajajaja

Líder sirio: noooooo

Vile: BUSTER!

Una energía gigante es emitida desde el cañón que Vile posee como armamento en la espalda la cual calcina hasta las cenizas al Líder.

Vile: jajaja jajaja jajaja, pobre estúpido.

Soldado Mazoku: mi general, un mensaje del teniente Dragoon.

El soldado le entrega a Vile un dispositivo idéntico al lente de Bass

Vile: escucho!

Dragoon: general, ggrrr, donde piensan atacar luego de siria

Vile: que te ocurre, porque hablas con dificultad

Dragoon: un combate duro, general

Vile: pensamos atacar Migdor

Dragoon: ese planeta es débil

Vile: si, pero debemos conquistarlo

Dragoon: mi general recuerdo sobre la gran batalla de seiruun?

Vile: si, la ganamos con dificultad, pero la ganamos

Dragoon: general, quedo en registro algunos maverick prófugos?

Vile: ninguno, todos fueron eliminados

Dragoon: pues se equivocan, mi general

Vile: que!

Dragoon: he realizado una exploración de los próximos planetas blanco, y me he encontrado con un planeta azul muy cerca de una estrella amarilla, los habitantes de este planeta también son inofensivos pero me he dado con la sorpresa de que existe acá un maverick

Vile: que dices, esa es una verdadera amenaza.

Dragoon: y este maverick no es débil, precisamente este maverick me dejo en este estado.

Vile: mándame las coordenadas de ese planeta, SERA NUESTRO SIGUENTE BLANCO.

_Tierra_

Mientras tanto, el entrenamiento

Bass: trata de mantener el control de esa energía por más tiempo.

Ranko chan: rayos, no puedo es que parece que me quema las manos

Shampoo: es casi imposible hacer eso.

Ukyo: no se puede

Bass: vamos, animo chicas.

Ryoga: oye, cuánto tiempo más cargare esta enorme roca

Bass: tienes que trabajar más la fuerza Ryoga

_Siria_

Vile: soldados chameleon!

Sargento Chameleon: mi general!

Vile: mande a sus mejores hombres y realice una expedición a este planeta, aquí tienen las coordenadas.

Sargento Chameleon: la misma misión de reconocimiento mi general?

Vile: si, pero además de eso confírmenme algo

Sargento Chameleon: que es lo que desea confirmar mi general

Vile: confírmenme si realmente existen mavericks en ese lugar

Sargento Chameleon: si mi general!

_En alrededor de 2 semanas llega imprevistamente 8 naves Mazoku, la primera en Siberia, la segunda en Texas, la tercera en Hawái, la cuarta en Nauta, la quinta en Johannesburgo, la sexta en Kuala Lumpur, la sétima en Colombo y la octava en Hubei ubicados estratégicamente para las expediciones_

Sargento Chameleon: soldados realicen el reconocimiento del área e informen, ah! Y también busquen vida maverick en ese lugar.

Soldados: si señor!

_Siberia_

Soldado 1: busquemos un asentamiento base!

Soldado 2: mirad hay es como una gran cueva

Soldado 3: buena idea

Soldado 4: dejemos las provisiones acá, id a investigar a las ciudades cercanas

_Cuando los soldados llegaron a las ciudades rápidamente fueron a investigar_

Soldado 1: es un individuo, vamos todos!

Todos los soldados: Camouflage!

Una mujer: ha, hola quienes sois, no los he visto por acá, sois rusos?

_Los soldados quedaron mudos, pero luego_

Soldado 1: solo estamos de paso

Una mujer: extranjeros? Ya veo, pero que hacéis aquí hace demasiado frio

Soldado 1: nos tenemos que ir bye

Una mujer: que raros?

Soldado 2: qué tipo de criatura era esa?

Soldado 1: parece que era un habitante de este planeta, una hembra

Soldado 2: ya veo, también es un lugar de distintos géneros

Soldado 1: parece que si

Soldado 3: sintieron algún tipo de poder maverick en ella

Soldado 1: no lo creo, los maverick son distintos.

Soldado 3: como sabes tú?

Soldado 1: yo he estado en el combate de seiruun, conozco como es un maverick, nunca lo olvidare

Soldado 2: eh?

Soldado 1: los mavericks son algo parecido a ellos pero todos esos infelices tienen una cola en la parte trasera y además de su increíble fuerza

Soldado 3: ya veo

Soldado 1: continuemos…

_Al igual que en Siberia los Mazoku empezaron a investigar cerca de los puntos de aterrizaje, sacaron como conclusión que la raza terrestre no representaba una amenaza para ellos pero les quedo en incógnita sobre ese supuesto maverick al cual debían de encontrar_

_Por este motivo los Mazoku intensificaron su búsqueda para poder dar con el maverick prófugo_

_Tokio_

Soun: muchachos porque no van a la feria que está cerca del Dojo para que se puedan relajar un poco después de este duro entrenamiento

Bass: pero maestro, tenemos que…

Genma: chico tienes que descansar al menos por un momento para que repongas las energías porque si no cuando llegue el momento de la verdad estarás agotado.

_Bass asintió con la cabeza_

Bass: si, maestro

Akane: si, venga Bass será divertido para tomar un relax

Bass: vale chicos iremos

Ranko chan: oye te puedes sacar mucho dinero con el juego de los peces.

Bass: a que te refieres?

Ranko chan: esa cola la puedes usar como anzuelo

Bass: calla niñata!

_Fueron a la feria para despejarse_

Bass: esto es realmente entretenido, después de mucho tiempo que me divierto así, oye Ranko jugare el juego del pez como me dijiste, mirad si yo gano me darán ese peluche que se encuentra hay, te lo regalare muñeca

Ranko chan: y quien te lo está pidiendo!

Bass: nadie, pero mi corazón me dice que te lo de, preciosa

Ranko chan se sonroja en poco y luego es aturdida por Akane

Akane: parece que, es si primera pelea de pareja, jajajaja

Ranko chan se sonrojo aún más

Ranko chan: cual pareja, Akane!

Akane: no te enojes, era solo una broma

Ranko chan: es una broma de mal gusto

Ranma kun: vamos hermana, no es para tanto

_Bass con una expresión de llanto_

Bass: pero porque no me amas Ranko!, si yo te quiero muchísimo

Ranko chan: así, pues yo no!

Bass: pero entonces porque te sonrojas?

Ranko chan: quien esta sonrojada?

Bass: y por qué estas temblando?

Ranko chan: yo…

Bass: y porque estas traspirando?

Ranko chan: ya bast…

Bass: vez es una muestra de atracción Ranko, ven acá muñeca!

_Ranko chan manda a volar a Bass con una patada_

Ranko chan: ya basta!

Akane: vamos Ranko mirad como maltratas a tu pobre chimpancé

_Desde el cielo Bass dice_

Bass: Akane, tu también!

Ranma kun: jajajajajaja, esto me recuerda algo familiar

Ranko chan: ese tonto, iré a aclarar las cosas con el

Ranma kun: oye espera

_Ranko chan fue volando hasta donde aterrizo Bass_

Akane: vamos a seguirlos

Ranma kun: dejadlos Akane, que arreglen sus problemas

Akane: pero

Ranma kun: vamos ellos van a estar bien

Akane: vale

Mientras cerca a Tokio

Soldado 1: siento un gran poder!

Soldado 2: yo también, será ese maverick!

Soldado 1: vallamos a averiguarlo

En Tokio

Bass: auch! Que daño, pero por eso me atrae es hermosa y también muy fuerte

Ranko chan: mmmmm, te lo mereces!

Bass: muñeca has venido por que estabas preocupada por mí, ven a mis brazos!

_Ranko chan golpeo el rostro de Bass con la mano_

Ranko chan: aguante hay, mono

Bass: que pasa Ranko!

Ranko chan: oye no me sigas diciendo cariño o muñeca, lo detesto

Bass: está bien a partir de ahora te diré preciosa

Ranko chan: no, ni eso!

Bass: acaso no te atraigo como macho, Ranko

_Ranko se sonroja un poco_

Ranko chan: que dices!

Bass: no te atraigo Ranko, es una desgracia si yo he hecho de todo con tal de tenerte en mis brazos

_Bass se pone un poco lloroso_

Ranko chan: oye no llores, oye mira no es que seas un tonto pero, yo

_Bass se pone muy cerca de ella, Ranko se sorprende luego Bass la pega a una pared cercana_

Ranko chan: que haces, pervertido!

Bass: pervertido, no. Esto es atracción Ranko una locura que siento por ti

Ranko chan: Bass …

_Ranko cerró los ojos y Bass se propuso besarla pero en ese momento Bass siente una amenaza acercándose_

Ranko chan: que ocurre no ibas a …

Bass: créeme que es lo que más deseo en este mundo pero, siento presencia maligna Ranko y se acercan rápidamente hasta este lugar

Ranko chan: que dices!

_Los dos se ponen en guardia y esperan la llegada del enemigo_

**Continuara con el capítulo 10...**


	10. Capitulo 10

10. Detección

Soldado 1: tenemos que ser cuidadosos, de que no nos puedan detectar, disminuye tu energía

Soldado 2: si

Soldado 1: mirad que sucede allí?

Soldado 2: parece ser una fiesta, un carnaval, vallamos a ver

…

Bass: que raro esas presencias han desaparecido

Ranko chan: presiento algo terrible que esta por ocurrir Bass, tengo miedo …

Bass: yo también, ehh! Akane y tu hermano están solos en la feria id por ellos rápido Ranko

Ranko chan: o no, vamos!

Los dos volaron rápidamente, hacia la feria

…

Soldado 1: detecto dos energías fuertes, pero ninguna son de maverick

Soldado 2: estas seguro

Soldado 1: por su puesto, mirad a esos 2

Soldado 2: escuchadlos

Ranma kun: oye Akane, que crees que estén haciendo esos 2

Akane: conociendo a tu hermana, estará dándole una paliza a ese pobre muchacho, ojala sobreviva

Ranma kun: no te preocupes, ya viste a Bass, él es muy fuerte además es un maverick

Soldado 2: MAVERICK!

Soldado 1: cállate!

Ranma kun se sorprende al escuchar el grito del soldado 2

Ranma kun: que te sucede amigo

Soldado 1: tranquilízate!

Soldado 2: MAVERICK, MAVERICK, MAVERICK, MAVERICK, MAVERICK!

Akane: oye estas bien. Ehhhh

Akane observa el emblema que lleva en su brazo

Luego Akane le dice en el oído a Ranma kun

Akane: Ranma estamos en peligro!

Ranma kun: que, por qué?

Akane: mirad su emblema

Ranma kun: rayos!

Akane: que hacemos

Ranma kun: retirémonos de aquí

_De repente el soldado 1 se les pone en frente y los detiene_

Soldado 1: parece ser que ustedes saben muy bien quienes somos, y con esa información ustedes no pueden largarse con vida de este lugar.

Ranma kun: no te tengo miedo maldito Mazoku

Soldado 1: jajajaja, patético, demuéstrame tu poder

Soldado 2: yo me encargare de esta hembra, sabrá que es el sufrimiento

Akane: o no

Ranma kun: bastardo no te atrevas a tocar a Akane

Soldado 2: chaval, te crees el muy fuerte verdad?

El soldado 1 ataca rápidamente a Ranma kun y lo arroja brutalmente al suelo

Akane: Ranmaaa!

Soldado 1: eso es todo

Soldado 2: nuestros estudios son los más acertados, colega, los humanos no representan una amenaza para nosotros

Soldado 1: cállate estúpido, por tu culpa ellos ya saben nuestra misión

Soldado 2: mmmmmm

Ranma kun: maldición no puedo moverme, ahhhhh, me rompió mi brazo, rayos

Soldado 1: ahora es tu turno, hembra

Akane: ustedes son tal y cual nos lo habían advertido, son despiadados, por que atacan a las personas, cuál es su objetivo

Soldado 1: no tengo porque decírtelo niñata, ahora muere!

Ranma kun: Akanee!

_Es ese momento antes de golpear a Akane el soldado 1 percibe la presencia de 2 energías acercándose_

Soldado 2: que, de donde se acerca soldado 1?

Soldado 1: esta energía la he sentido antes, es ese mismo maverick, ese niñato de cabello marrón, que casi me elimina en seiruun

Akane: Bass, acabara contigo, el casi derrota a un sujeto llamado Dragoon, seguro que no tendrá ninguna dificultad con ustedes

Soldado 1: Dragoon, al teniente Dragoon, rayos!

_Justo es ese momento llegan Bass y Ranko chan_

Bass: que ha sucedido aquí?

Ranko chan: hermano!

Bass: soldados Razo!

Bass: maldito, tú, yo te conozco, tú eres el que casi derroto en seiruun

Soldado 1: es hora de mi venganza, niñato, soldado 2 ataquemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ha por él, yaaaa

_Bass esquiva sus ataques y los golpea en el rostro a cada uno_

Bass: al parecer no has mejorado nada

Soldado 1: calla

Soldado 2: MINI-BUSTER!

_El ataque no afecta gravemente a Bass_

Bass: eso estuvo mejor

Soldado 1: desgraciado

Bass: toma esto, gggrrrrr AKANE!

Soldado 1: aaaahhhhh

_El soldado 1 es destruido con la técnica Akane_

Bass: ahora es tu turno

Soldado 2: mierda, LIGTHTING!

_El soldado emite una gran luz enceguecedora a todos y luego logra escapar_

Bass: rayos, como pude caer en un truco tan viejo

Ranko chan: ha huido

Bass: eso lo veremos

Bass empieza a buscar al Mazoku por medio de su energía

Soldado 2: será mejor que dé, la orden de invasión ya

El soldado 2 se comunica por medio del lente con una persona

Soldado 2: sargento!

Sargento Chameleon: lo escucho soldado

Soldado 2: señor los humanos no representan una amenaza, pero el maverick que nos mandó buscar sí que lo es.

Sargento Chameleon: con que es verdad que hay un maverick en ese lugar

Soldado 2: señor le envió las coordenadas para la invasión, son en total 9 puntos vitales.

Sargento Chameleon: bien hecho soldado, aguarda a las demás instrucciones

Soldado 2: sí señor, se procede a cortar comunicación

Sargento Chameleon: entendido

1 minuto de cortada la comunicación con el sargento Bass logra encontrar al soldado mazoku

Bass: te dije que te encontraría, oye no quiero eliminarte pero si no coperas con nosotros no dudare en hacerlo

El soldado se empieza a reír

Bass: este tipo esta loco

Soldado 2: cooperar contigo, eso si que tiene gracia, jajajja

Bass: que tienen pensado hacer ustedes los mazoku

Soldado 2: aunque yo muera la orden está dada, al igual que le paso al planeta Seiruum este planeta será aniquilado

Bass: que dices

Soldado 2: la ocupación se dará muy pronto, y tu estúpido maverick morirás acá en este lugar, jajajajaja

Bass: mierda, ggrrrrgrgrgrrrrrrr AKANE!

Soldado 2: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bass utiliza la técnica contra el soldado, destruyéndolo

Bass: no puede ser, seguro que traerán a todo ese ejercito

Bass preocupado y resignado vuelve al DOJO TENDO

Ranko chan: que paso estas bien, que sucedió con ese mazoku

Bass: logre derrotarlo

Akane: que bien Bass

Ranma kun: si, ese tipo nos iba a eliminar

Genma: gran trabajo muchacho

Bass: pero, tengo una mala noticia

Soun: cuál es?

Bass: el ejército mazoku está en camino, llegaran pronto

**Continuara con el capítulo 11...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**11. Ocupación Mazoku**

Un aire estremecedor se sentía en Nerima y en general en todo lugar del planeta, la declaración del soldado había dejado muy perturbado a Bass

Bass: maldición

Ranko chan: ahora que haremos, tenemos que detenerlos de alguna manera

Bass: no lo sé nena, no lo se

Ranko chan: parece que has perdido las esperanzas!

Akane: es verdad, venga Bass debes de tener te fe

Bass: chicas, es una situación crítica, no sé qué hacer.

Ranma kun: pues yo pienso darles una paliza

Bass: no así de sencillo, ellos planean una invasión a gran escala como ocurrió en seiruun

Ranko chan: invasión?

Akane: a que te refieres

Bass: si ellos llegan con la mayoría de sus tenientes, estaremos perdidos

Ranma kun: que dices!

Bass: ahora que lo recuerdo ellos llegan en más cantidad como simples soldados como estos, con armamentos… oigan no tienen una clase de fuerzas de defensas en el aquí

Ranko chan: te refieres al ejército

Bass: exacto

Ranma kun: crees que ellos nos podrán ayudar con esto

Bass: tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas para defendernos

Akane: avisaremos al ejército de Japón, de esta amenaza

Bass: muy bien Akane, vamos manos a la obra equipo!

….

_Flota Mazoku_

Sargento Chameleon: mi general, Vile, se nos ha enviado las coordenadas para el ataque a ese planeta azul

Vile: algún motivo para tener en cuenta?

Sargento Chameleon: al parecer ninguno, salvo por la única amenaza del maverick prófugo que se encuentra hay, ya que elimino fácilmente a los hombres que envié para las expediciones, pero con la gente de ese planeta ninguno mi general

Vile: tenemos que eliminar a todos los maverick sea como sea y apoderarnos de ese planeta

Sargento Chameleon: entonces mi general iremos solo con los soldado y con eso bastara

Vile: estúpido

Sargento Chameleon:eh?

Vile: acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir

Sargento Chameleon: pero

Vile: debemos eliminar esa amenaza maverick de una vez, ENVIE A LOS OCHO TENIENTES A ESE LUGAR

Sargento Chameleon: como ordene señor

…

Tierra

_Los muchachos intentan llamar la atención del gobierno con sus intentos fallidos de poder hablar con uno de los líderes del país pero es inútil_

Akane: Bass no hay forma de llamar su atención, solo nos dicen que nos alejemos

Ranko chan: son unos estúpidos, no saben que pueden morir por no cooperar

Bass: vallamos a un medio de comunicación para no solo llamar su atención sino de toda la gente

Akane: buena idea

_Igualmente que con los líderes no les permiten ingresar_

Bass: rayos, no nos hacen caso

Ranko chan: creo que estamos solos en esto

Bass: pues tendrá que ser a la fuerza venga Ranko Akane

_Los muchachos irrumpen en el centro del medio de comunicación, que era un medio televisivo, Bass tomo el control del estrado en un programa que esta al aire para darles el informe_

Bass: gente escúcheme por favor, estamos bajo amenaza de un ejército que viene en camino para destruirnos, necesitamos de su apoyo para derrotarles, necesitamos el apoyo de las FFAA para derrotarlos, su llegada es inminente

Gente que ve el programa: mirad ese muchacho tiene una cola de mono… XD!

Bass: por eso necesitamos de su ayuda, pongamos de nuestra parte

Periodistas: oye, que haces aquí, y por qué llevas una cola, que eres tú?

Bass: pero, han escuchado lo que les mencione!

_De pronto Bass siente varias presencias malignas_

Bass: no puede ser

_Bass sale del lugar y observa en el cielo miles de naves que están por aterrizar_

Bass: rayos

Ranko chan: no puede ser

Akane: que haremos

Ranma kun: son unos estúpidos, mirad ellos ya están aquí

Periodistas: que pero, creímos que esto era una broma

Bass: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, … , ocho, maldición, han venido los ocho tenientes

_Bass mira fijamente con un rostro de tristeza a sus amigos y luego mira fijamente a Ranko chan_

Bass: yo, yo luchare, no dejare que esto sea otro seiruun

_Luego de decir eso Bass expulsa su furia emitiendo gran ventisca entre todos los presentes y mostrando su aura de poder_

Akane: se siente un poder tremendamente maligno en ellos

_Así cada flota aterrizo en cada punto estratégico asignado por los soldados de las expediciones_

Bass: esos son soldados Mazoku y con ellos viene los tenientes que son muy poderosos.

Ranko chan: los conoces?

Bass: si,los conozco muy bien, les daré sus nombres y su especialidades

Flame Mammoth se especializa en el control del fuego

Chill Penguin se especializa en el control del hielo

Spark Mandrill se especializa en el control de la electricidad

Armored Armadillo se especializa en el control de escudos

Launch Octopus se especializa en el control de bombas de torpedos

Boomer Kuwanger se especializa en el control de boomerangs cortantes

Sting Chameleon se especializa en el control del veneno

Storm Eagle se especializa en el control de tornados

Y algunos otros más que no son de rango importante pero si son igual de

Peligrosos.

Ranko chan: y que piensas hacer?

Bass: solo, solo, esperar a que hagan su primer movimiento.

**Mil disculpas por la demora, es que con el tema de estudios y trabajo, pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 11, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Continuara con el capítulo 12**


	12. Capitulo 12

**12. Recordando malos momentos**

Era un día lluvioso en Nerima, un cielo de color oscuro con muchas nubes cargadas de agua, en el aire se sentía un aire de muerte y miedo, la gente estaba indiferente unas con otras, por alguna razón temían por sus vidas.

En el Dojo Bass se colocaba al lado derecho de la oreja el lente de luna color

Verde que trajo consigo de seiruun y luego se puso a escuchar las noticias en el

Televisor del Dojo junto a sus amigos

Reportero del canal: estamos en vivo desde la ciudad de Hubei China

Exactamente en la central hidroeléctrica de esta ciudad donde una enorme

Nave aterrizo, no sabemos si son extraterrestres o algún experimento

Fallido por parte de los científicos, pero es una nave enorme, nos informan que los

Trabajadores de la central han salido por medidas de seguridad hasta poder

Corroborar la presencia de esta nave.

Bass saca de su mochila un objeto que tiene la apariencia de un mango de espada

Pero sin la parte afilada de esta y la pone en uno de sus bolsillos, luego con un

Rostro de tristeza él sigue viendo el televisor.

Reportero del canal: mirad se abre como una puerta de esa nave.

En esos momentos se abría una ancha puerta de la nave y se veía a lo lejos un

Conjunto ordenado de pelotones, junto con algunas bestias enormes y

Horripilantes, las personas que estaban cerca se pudieron dar cuenta que algo

Andaba mal. La cámara enfoco con más detalle a los soldados dentro de la nave

Y a las bestias que los acompañaban.

Ranko chan: oye esos son los Mazoku verdad?

Bass: así es, esos son soldados Mazoku y los que le acompañan son quimeras, mmmmmmhh por el momento no puedo ver a ningún teniente cerca en esa nave

Ranko chan: quimeras? A que te refieres

Bass: a, si bueno las quimeras son la fusión de monstruos poderosos con otros, esto es más que nada realizado por sus científicos que cuyo objetivo es crear seres más poderosos.

Akane: que malvados, no es posible que jueguen con la vida así como así

Ranko chan: es verdad, si se le antoja ellos son capaces de hacer lo mismo con las seres humanos.

Bass: ellos son capaces de todo, Ranko, ellos son capaces de todo, por esos experimentos hasta gente de su raza utilizaron para creación de Mazoku mas poderosos

Soun: dios mío, esto se ha pasado

Bass: oh! No puedo creerlo, es es,…

Bass se queda paralizado al ver la televisión

Ranko chan: que sucede? Que has visto

Bass: Spark Mandrill! Ahora entiendo por qué eligieron ese lugar para su llegada

Ranma kun: ese sujeto es uno de los tenientes que nos mencionaste?

Bass: así es, es uno de los peores

Ranma kun: rayos se ve demasiado fuerte

Ranko chan: con que ese es un teniente

Reportero de canal: se ve como un ejército extraterrestre señores creo que el día del juicio nos ha llegado, huid de aquí

La Gente huye del lugar a toda prisa pero de pronto

Spark Mandrill: a por ellos que no quede ni uno solo vivo!

Soldados: si señor

Los Mazoku empezaron a matar a toda la gente que ese encontraba en ese lugar, Bass y los demás pudieron ver lo que sucedía por la tv, todos se quedaron con un rostro de horror hasta que la cámara del reportero cayó por el ataque Mazoku luego que la imagen se veía desconectada.

Genma: que salvajes, no tiene piedad de la gente

Ranko chan: los haremos pagar por esto verdad Ba… eh?

Bass tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, como si le trajeran malas memorias, pero en realidad si le traían malos recuerdos.

Bass: no, no, no, no permitiré que esto sea otro seiruun

Ranko chan: que, a dónde vas?

Bass salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección a China, mientras en sus pensamientos, decía: otra vez esto no, no lo permitiré, intentare derrotarlos

Genma: Ranko, Akane, muchachos a dónde van?

Ranko chan: vamos a seguirlo, seguro que podremos derrotarles

Soun: Akane! Vuelve aquí por favor

Akane: no podemos dejar que el solo enfrente esto

Ranma kun: tienes razón vamos con el

Ranko chan: espera, Bass! Bass!

Los demás podían volar pero no eran lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarlo, mientras descansaban un poco oían a la gente hablar sobre las noticias ocurridas hace poco, se pudo escuchar acerca de que los extraterrestres habían empezado a atacar Beijín, la gente empezaba a ponerse en pánico.

Mientras tanto el ejército japonés fue mandado con toda su flota hacia la frontera con china por los problemas ocurridos hace poco, en todo el mundo se tomaban precauciones

2 horas después Bass llego a las costas chinas para observar la huida de la gente china de su nación, y el inmenso ardor de las ciudades chinas ocupadas por los Mazoku

Bass logro llegar a una pequeña cuidad cubierta por llamas, gente muerta por todos lados, algunos asesinados brutalmente, en eso momento Bass entra profundamente a sus recuerdos:

"Bass: mamá que sucede donde esta papá.

Andrea: hijo mío me temo que a tu padre ya no lo podremos encontrar jamás

Bass: qué?, que le paso mamá

Andrea empieza a llorar huyendo junto a su hijo al palacio real donde se

Encontraban capsulas espaciales

Bass: papá

Andrea: mirad esa pobre gente

Donde se observaba la muerte de todos los mavericks soldados y civiles, una

Escalofriante escena y ellos tan cerca del palacio "

Bass: no permitiré que esos malos momentos se vuelvan nuevamente en una realidad, voy a por ustedes Mazoku!

**Continuará con el capítulo 13**


	13. Capitulo 13

**13. ¡Príncipe!**

_El ejército chino fue a la lucha en contra de los Mazoku que ya habían causado destrozos, los tanques, los aviones, la infantería china azotaba contra los Mazoku._

_Pero los Mazoku solo perdieron unas tres naves de ataque, luego arremetieron contra el ejército chino destruyéndolo en su totalidad._

_Los ciudadanos chinos no sabían que hacer para salvar sus vidas, incluso trataron de unirse a los Mazoku para no morir pero los Mazoku fueron despiadados y los eliminaron uno a uno._

_Bass estaba en una pequeña ciudad china que había sido devastada, en busca de algunas personas para poder salvarlas, en ese momento 10 soldados lo rodean_

Bass: que es lo que quieren malditos

Soldado: queremos tu vida estúpido infeliz

Bass: lárguense de aquí si no quieren morir

Soldados: jajajajajaja

Soldado: con que moriremos, y quien nos eliminara acaso tu tonto hum…

El soldado no pudo terminar la palabra al ver que el joven tenía una cola

Soldado: mav… maverick eres ese maverick, a por él muchachos!

Soldados: aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

_Bass esquivo todos los ataques que le propinaban los soldados Mazoku, y uno por uno fue derrotado, golpe de puño en el rostro para uno, golpe de codo en el estómago para otro y para finalizar su nueva técnica especial_

Bass: AKANE!

Bass: estos soldados fueron derrotados.

Ciudadano: ayúdeme, por favor ayuda, que alguien me ayude

Bass: o lo siento estaba derrotando a los causantes de este desastre, que le paso

Ciudadano: esos extraterrestres me hirieron en la pierna no puedo caminar.

Bass: no puede ser venga sr. Lo llevare a un lugar seguro.

En ese momento en el espacio exterior una nave estaba cerca de marte en dirección a la tierra, una nave muy similar a la de Bass, ¿quién podrá ser?

Ranko: esa es china Akane hermano mirad.

Ranma: es el puerto de china y yo tanto que soñaba volver aquí

Akane: mirad eso las personas huyen desesperadas en los barcos.

Ranko: mirad la ciudad está hecha pedazos cubierta de fuego, vallamos hacia donde esta Bass para ayudarle.

Akane Ranma: si

La nave estaba ya muy cerca de la tierra, al parecer estas naves son muy veloces para el viaje inter platanario, llega a la atmosfera terrestre atraviesa la exosfera, ionosfera, mesosfera ozonosfera, estratosfera y finalmente cae en la tierra firme, esta nave cae en el área de entrenamiento de la escuela furinkan, causando un gran alboroto a los estudiantes y profesores de dicha escuela.

Al ver las noticias de que extraterrestre están destruyendo a las personas al momento en que todos vieron que se trataba de un objeto no identificado se horrorizaron.

De la capsula salió una persona que tenía el pelo de color negro cabello un poco parado al lado derecho e izquierdo, una altura promedio, ojos de color verde, una cola de mono, un lente al igual del que tenía Bass, pero en particular tenía una corona que parecía ser de oro y muñequeras de combate también oro, este personaje al salir observo el lugar y dijo:

Zero: así que este es el planeta en el cual queda vida maverick, oohh, siento poder maligno cerca, gggrrrr, son mavericks, acaso planean dar su siguiente golpe aquí, es por esa dirección, será mejor que me dé prisa parece que ese maverick está peleando en ese lugar puedo sentirlo.

El joven salió volando del lugar con el asombro de todos los que lo observaron, mientras.

Bass: en esa ciudad también hay más personas debo ir a ayudarles, oohh, que sucede siento tres presencias que se acercan hacia mí, quienes serán, será mejor que esté preparado.

El chico estuvo alerta para recibir a estas visitas pero.

Ranko: Bass, Bass, estas hay , he, Bass hemos venido a ayudarte

Bass: Ranko, chicos habéis venido hasta aquí.

Ranko: claro que si no creerás que dejaríamos que tu solo hagas todo el trabajo.

Ranma: así es, podría ser muy peligroso así que decidimos venir para ayudarte.

Akane: no vuelvas a irte sin esperarnos

Bass: amigos no sé qué pensar si sentirme feliz o preocupado

Ranma: ¿porque dices eso?

Bass: estoy feliz por el compañerismo de ustedes para conmigo pero preocupado porque sus vidas corren peligro.

Ranko: vamos, nuestras vidas corrían peligro igualmente si no veníamos, asi que deja de preocuparte y vamos a trabajar.

Bass: vale, tenemos que ayudar a toda la gente que ha sobrevivido.

Todos: ok

En ese momento se sentía la presencia de un ser maligno que se acercaba hacia ellos, Bass se puso en guardia y luego dijo:

Ranko: ¿qué sucede?

Bass: se acerca alguien muy poderoso es lo que puedo sentir, así que estad alerta.

Vile: ¡sorpresa!

Bass: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vile golpea brutalmente a Bass por la espalda haciéndolo estrellar contra un edificio, los chicos al ver este brutal ataque quedan estupefactos.

Luego Vile saca a Bass de los escombros.

Vile: con que este es el maverick que nos está causando problemas, jajajajaja, creí que ustedes habían sido ya exterminados, pero por lo que veo queda aún basura por recoger.

Vile: toma, este y esto hhhaaaaa.

Bass es golpeado brutalmente por vile en la presencia de sus amigos, hasta que.

Ranko: detente!

Vile: ¿quién dijo eso?

Ranko: yo lo digo Ranko Saotome, déjalo en paz

Vile: te reconozco, si lo recuerdo eres esa chica de la coleta, eres esa chica de la supuesta realeza, recuerdo que fuiste eliminada junto con tus estúpidos guardias, ¿cómo es que estas viva?

Ranko: de que rayos estás hablando yo nunca te he visto en mi vida y ni me gustaría verte más.

Vile: bueno no importa, de todas maneras aún estoy a tiempo para eliminarte, jajajaja, BUSSST… haaaa

Bass: toma esto canalla, no te atrevas a tocarla, la pelea es entre tú y yo

Ranko: Bass

Vile: maldito, aun tienes fuerzas, toma hhaaaaaa!

Bass: aaahhh, gggrrr , rayos.

Ranko: no le hagas daño, hhaaaaaaaa!

Ranma: yo también ayudare!

Ranko golpea a Vile pero no le hace ningún rasguño, Ranma utiliza su super técnica de castañas pero tampoco afecta a vile.

Vile: Tomen esto.

Vile manda al suelo a los dos con sus puños

Vile: basuras!, ahora maverick, antes de morir dime cómo te llamas cuál es tu nombre.

Bass: para que quieres saber mi nombre?

Vile sujeta a Bass del cuello de su camisa

Vile: dímelo si no quieres ver morir a tus miserables amigos

Bass: Bass, Bass Inverse.

Vile: jajjajajaja, hasta la vista Bass Inverse

Bass pensaba: creo que me ha llegado la hora.

Vile estaba a punto de darle la estocada final Bass cuando de pronto

Zero: Z-BUSTER!

Vile: aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Mi brazo, quien, quien eh!

Zero: maldito seas Vile te eliminare, gggrrrrr Z-BUSTER!

Vile esquiva el segundo ataque y huye en una enorme nave

Vile: canalla, gggrrr, Zero, ya me las pagaras!

Zero: sinvergüenza ya te atrapare en otra oportunidad

Akane: no se quien seas pero gracias por ayudarnos, nos ha salvado la vida

Zero: mmmmmmhhh

Akane:?

Bass: ggrrr, príncipe Zero, gracias por ayudarme.

Zero: soldado no seas imprudente, pudiste morir en esa lucha.

Bass: lo siento mi príncipe

Zero: ahora dime que es lo que sucede aquí.

Bass: al parecer los Mazoku han tomado el control de varias ciudades importantes de este planeta. Planean hacer lo mismo que con nuestro planeta.

Zero: rayos esos malditos!

**Continuará con el capítulo 14**


	14. Capitulo 14

**14. Poder Maverick**

Y eso es lo que está pasando príncipe, Bass explico todos los acontecimientos que últimamente han sucedido

Zero: ya veo, puedo observar que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte.

Bass: sí, creo es por el entrenamiento que tuve aquí.

Zero: apropósito, quienes son estos individuos?

Bass: mi príncipe permítame presentarle a mis nuevos amigos, Ranma, Ranko y Akane, me han ayudado a poder hacer frente a los Mazoku.

Zero: mucho gusto, les doy las gracias por ayudar a mi soldado en su lucha.

Akane: no hay de que

Ranma: así es.

Ranko: es mi obligación.

Zero: mmmmh, me gusta tu actitud hembra.

Ranko: hembra?

Zero: ya Bass les ha puesto al corriente sobre lo que son capaces los Mazoku?

Akane: si, sabemos lo que pueden llegar a hacer si no los detenemos.

Zero: bueno permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Zero, yo soy el príncipe del planeta seiruun, más bien fui príncipe de planeta que fue seiruun, por desgracia no pudimos detenerlos en aquella batalla, lo siento por eso.

Akane: no te preocupes por eso, ahora ayudaremos a derrotarlos.

Zero: esto va a ser muy complicado, un gran número de maverick con poderes similares a los que tiene Bass en estos momentos, no pudieron detenerlos, creen que un grupo de 2 mavericks y un grupo de 3 extraterrestres podrán contra todo ese batallón?

Akane: pero no estamos perdidos, si luchamos con nuestro ánimo de justicia estoy segura de que podremos triunfar

Zero: tienes razón, la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder

Bass: príncipe, dígame, como logro llegar hasta aquí

Zero: es una larga historia

Ranko: vamos cuéntanos por favor

Zero: bien, en el momento que Vile irrumpió en el palacio, como última medida las fuerzas internas de mi padre se opusieron a ellos, luchando contra Vile y sus tenientes.

Esos valientes hombre murieron al oponerse, en ese momento mi madre me llevo al área de despegue, antes de que mi madre me lleve a ese lugar mi padre me dijo, Zero, a partir de estos momentos te nombro rey de seiruun, rey de los mavericks, por favor vive, yo te recordare siempre, adiós hijo, mi padre se quedó para enfrentarse a Vile.

Mientras mi madre me llevaba al área de despegue, nunca más vi a mi padre, después de 3 minutos sonó una gran explosión en el palacio real.

Mi madre me llevo a una capsula y me dijo, Zero vive por favor vive cariño.

La nave se alejó del planeta, y después, vi algo horrible, la explosión del planeta.

Ranma: esos canallas son unos sanguinarios

Bass: ya veo, así que de esa manera viniste aquí, pero como supiste que yo estaba en estas coordenadas?

Zero: es una historia un poco extraña, verán un sujeto parecido a uno de nosotros pero sin una cola, como ustedes extraterrestres.

Ranko: llamamos humanos.

Zero: ingreso a mi nave como si fuera un fantasma, ese sujeto tiene un pelo no muy largo de color azul oscuro una risa eterna en el rostro. En el momento que lo vi pensé que de verdad se trataba de un fantasma pero al sentir su presencia, me di cuenta de que ese sujeto no era un fantasma o un maverick era un Mazoku.

Bass: creo que ya se de quien estás hablando

Zero: así? De quién?

Bass: tal vez te dijo que su nombre era Xeross.

Zero: pero como lo supiste?

Ranko: te refieres a Xeross el sacerdote flotante.

Bass: sacerdote flotante?

Akane: verán, hace como 1 año atrás llegaron unos jóvenes liderados por Xeross el sacerdote, a luchar contra un monstruo llamado Marlon el cual pretendía y no sé por qué razón eliminarnos a mí y a Ranko.

Ranko: decían que nosotras debíamos de ser eliminadas a toda costa, nunca supimos las razones por la cual quería vernos en ataúdes.

Akane: si pero ese grupo de jóvenes y el sacerdote lograron derrotarlo, déjenme decirles que ellos tenían un poder muy similar al suyo.

Zero: nunca supe sobre ese hecho, pudieron ver si esos jóvenes tenían una cola como nosotros.

Ranko: nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Bass: como que no?

Ranko: es que todo fue muy rápido no nos percatamos de eso

Zero: tal vez sea el mismo Xeross

Bass: príncipe síganos contando

Zero: Xeross me dijo que me dirija a estas coordenadas ya que había presencia de mavericks en ese lugar

Bass: mmmm. Ya veo

Zero: luego después de eso se esfumo diciéndome, nos veremos luego rey Zero, trate de que esperara y no irse así como así pero fue inútil ya se había ido.

Bass: pero el dijo que había presencia de mavericks, en plural, será acaso que hay más sobrevivientes que nosotros 2?

Zero: no lo creo, ninguna nave tenia permisos para despegar solamente las del palacio real.

Ranma: ha sido una buena historia pero ahora veamos a futuro, como detener a los Mazoku

Zero: oigan, pude verlos luchar y déjenme decirles que no son tan débiles chicos, podrían ser una gran piedra en el zapato de los Mazoku. Bass!

Bass: si príncipe

Zero: no me llames príncipe solo dime Zero.

Bass: si, Zero.

Zero: y si usamos la técnica de las auras con ellos nos servirían mucho en la batalla.

Bass: se refiere al poder compartido?

Zero: exacto

Bass: podría ser una buena idea

Ranko: auras? A que se refieren

Ranma: tengo entendido que las auras son emitidas del poder interior de uno

Zero: nosotros los mavericks logramos perfeccionar esa técnica, para poder compartirla con más seres o individuos

Ranko: compartirla, quieres decir que podremos tener casi la fuerza que ustedes tienen

Bass: más o menos es por ahí el tema, esta técnica la utilizábamos en seiruun más que nada para la protección de las maverick hembras, ya que ellas no tienen tanta fuerza como un macho.

Akane: como que una hembra no tiene tanta fuerza como un macho?

Bass: bueno al menos era así en seiruun

Zero: si pero esto tiene sus ventajas y desventajas

Ranma: en qué forma yo lo veo totalmente favorable

Zero: si bien es verdad que una hembra puede tener casi la misma fuerza de un macho, no está a salvo completamente, ya que tiene que defenderse para poder vivir, que tenga el aura del macho significa tener el poder o sea la fuerza de ataque de este pero no la resistencia de este, si las hembra no sabían combatir estaban a merced de cualquier amenaza

Ranko: o, ya veo. Pero nosotras podemos combatir

Ranma: podremos hacerlo yo también.

Zero: es imposible, no sabemos si ustedes pueden recibir el aura de poder, hagamos la prueba. Bass trata de compartir tu aura con Ranko

Bass: Ranko estas preparada?

Ranko: estoy lista.

Bass: gggggrrrrrr ahaaaaaaaaa!

Bass expulsa su poder de pelea emitiendo un aura de color rojo sobre él.

Ranko: que sucede.

Bass: Ranko, mi aura la voy a compartir hacia ti recíbela de la mejor manera vamos.

Ranko: que pasa es una gran energía que puedo recibir,… es incandescente,… me quemo!

Bass: rayos!

Bass deja de emitir ese poder

Bass: te encuentras bien Ranko?

Ranko: que fue eso era un poder enorme no podía contenerlo.

Zero: rayos

Bass: creo que tendremos que descartar este plan

Ranko: no, no, no de ninguna manera

Bass: pero ran…

Ranko: no crees que merezco una segunda oportunidad

Bass: está bien, gggggrrrrr aaaaahhhh!

Ranko: nuevamente, estoy segura que ahora podré controlarla…, hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bass: rayos es un gran esfuerzo

Akane: esto da un poco de miedo

Ranma: impresionante

Ranko: yyaaaa, lo he logrado

Una gran aura de color rojo luminoso envolvía a Bass, Ranko era envolvía en un aura un poco más débil pero notoriamente visible que le brindaba más poder de ataque

Bass: excelente lo has logrado Ranko.

Zero: muy bien Ranko.

Ranko ve su apariencia, se da cuenta de inmediato que a adquirido sorprendentes poderes.

Ranko: con que este es el poder de un maverick?

Zero: prueba tu velocidad Ranko

Ranko: está bien

Ranko vuela a toda velocidad, se sorprende de su nueva velocidad

Ranko: es increíble nunca había experimentado ese tipo de velocidad antes.

Zero: Ranko, Akane es muy importante que sepan esto, presten atención

El aura como saben es una energía no de defensa sino de ataque que ustedes pueden utilizar en su defensa, pero tiene límites.

Si el emisor en este caso Bass no tiene energías suficientes no podrán utilizarlas, otra razón seria si se alejan demasiado del emisor perderán el aura compartida, son unas razones por la cual pueden perder el aura.

Ranko: ya veo

Akane: entendido

Zero: ahora yo compartiré mi aura contigo Akane, estas lista.

Akane: si

Ranko: tu puedes Akane

Zero: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un aura intensa de color azul envuelve a Zero

Esa misma aura se dirige hacia Akane, pero hay un problema Akane ve esa aura con pavor, Zero se detiene

Zero: Akane, que te sucede, te ves muy indecisa.

Akane: tengo miedo Zero, que no pueda controlarla, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal.

Zero: mira Akane, no hay de que temer, si llega a ser algo demasiado duro me detendré tal y cual sucedió con Ranko.

Bass: no te preocupes Akane, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Ranko: vamos Akane ten valor.

Akane: es verdad, he dedicado mi vida a las artes marciales y debo de poder soportar cualquier entrenamiento.

Zero: esa es la voz Akane. Aquí voy, aaaaahaaa gggggrrrr

Akane recibe la energía llega a ser algo doloroso poder contenerla

Ranko: Akane, dime te encuentras bien.

Akane: mmmmm aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, no me rendiré.

Zero: ella está poniendo todo su entusiasmo

Lagrimas del rostro de Akane empiezan a salir

Bass: Akane! Dime estas bien Akane si quieres podemos parar.

Akane: no, no lo hagan creo que estoy a punto de controlarlo aaaaahhhh.

Finalmente Akane logra controlar ese poder

Ranko: bien hecho Akane

Bass: viva Akane

Zero: muy bien hecho hembra

Akane agitada dice

Akane: fue algo muy monstruoso pero logre controlar este enorme poder, no puedo creer este gran poder que tengo.

Zero: muy bien chicos, este es nuestra ventaja podremos combatir con todo nuestro entusiasmo contra los Mazoku, este es nuestro poder maverick.

**Continuará con el capítulo 15**


	15. Capitulo 15

**15. Campaña Siberia - 1er Teniente - Parte 1**

_El pueblo ruso no la pasaba nada bien, desde que los Mazoku pisaron su territorio todo fue muerte y sufrimiento para las personas, el ejército rojo lucho con coraje y valentía, lograron derrotar una parte del ejército Mazoku pero solo una minoría, el ejército Mazoku con la ventaja de tener soldados con fuerzas sobrehumanas y armas de más alta tecnología los derrota, y ahora se dirigen a Moscú._

_Siberia_

Chill Penguin: Soldados esta es nuestra oportunidad de ocupar completamente este sector, eliminen, avancen, no tengan piedad de nadie.

Soldados: si señor!

_Tokio_

_Bass buscaba algo entre sus cosas_

Zero: Los Mazoku, avanzan destruyen todo y a todos a su paso, tal y cual como seiruun, debemos hacer algo.

Bass: esto es lo que te decía Zero, mirad.

Zero: que bien un aparato de rastreo masivo, como lo has conseguido.

Bass: bueno a decir verdad cuando entramos al palacio real me pareció buena idea sacar una de estas, sabía que tal vez sería útil.

Zero: excelente, ahora, sabes manejarla?

Bass: por supuesto, que no…

Zero: Bass entonces como nos será útil este rastreo.

Bass: ya se, oigan muchachos, alguno de ustedes sabe manejar un rastreo.

Ranko: rastreo, rastreo de qué?

Bass: este aparato rastreo a cualquier Mazoku, a nivel mundo.

Akane: a ver enciéndelo.

Bass: muy bien, creo que este botón es para.

Zero: que haces estas emitiendo una alarma, apágalo.

Bass: no sé. Ayúdenme chicas.

Ranko: cómo es esto?

Akane: así mira.

Ranko: así está peor, Akane, no es así.

Zero: apáguenlo por favor.

Nabiki: es así

El aparato dejo de emitir la alarma

Bass: Nabiki lo has logrado, como lo has hecho.

Nabiki: solo ley las instrucciones que vienen con el aparato, mirad.

...

Zero: Nabiki, es usted la más indicada para manejar este aparato, estarás a cargo del rastreo masivo

Nabiki: muy bien serán 10 mil yenes la hora.

Akane: Nabiki!

Nabiki: era solo broma, con gusto ayudare a la causa.

Zero: estoy seguro que todo el mundo te lo agradecerá, de momento te aseguro que el rey de seiruun será el primero en agradecértelo.

En la televisión, se mostraba en las noticias que el ejército Mazoku había derrotado al ejército rojo y avanzaba a Moscú

Bass: malditos, tenemos que actuar ya, príncipe!

Zero: tienes razón, pero ten en cuenta que seguro que hay un teniente en las entrañas de ese sector, y además si vamos haya puede que ataquen Tokio, y no estaremos aquí para protegerlo.

Bass: rayos, yo, yo iré solo a Moscú, no puedo seguir viendo esas escenas.

Zero: buena idea, pero Bass, debes de tener cuidado, con el teniente, si no mal recuerdo, es Chill.

Bass: bien iré en estos momentos.

Ranko: oye, crees que te dejare patear traseros Mazoku solo?

Bass: es muy peligroso Ranko, será muy peligroso.

Ranko: no me importa, todo el entrenamiento que tuvimos, no me servirá de nada, así que mejor será que te vayas acostumbrando, seré tu compañera.

Bass: pero que terca hembra, nunca había visto una así en mi vida.

Ranko: no me digas que las chicas maverick no eran guerreras.

Bass: si lo eran, pero evitaban lo más posible el tener que luchar

, tú eres diferente Ranko, bien por ti, bueno ahora vamos.

Ranko: está bien.

Soun: no pensaran ir a Moscú así verdad, la temperatura en Moscú es bajo cero, pónganse esto, los protegerá del frio.

Genma: es verdad, están locos niños, tengan mucho cuidado.

Zero: Bass, Ranko tengan mucha suerte, estoy seguro que los dos lograran vencerlos.

En ese momento Zero les da su bendición con una espada luminosa.

Zero: Les deseo suerte, estoy seguro que su victoria sobre Chill es segura.

Akane: tengan cuidado por favor.

Kasumi: ustedes pueden.

Ranko y Bass: claro que sí.

_Bass toma de su mochila el lente verde y luego sale del Dojo_

Bass: a por ellos Ranko, ven te llevare.

Ranko: claro, a patear sus traseros.

Bass: así se habla.

_Rusia, Moscú_

_La ciudad se opone al máximo a la invasión Mazoku, los civiles tratan de huir_

_El rostro de miedo, desesperación e ingenuidad son un gran enemigo para ellos._

_Los soldados Mazoku ingresan a la plaza roja y someten a las personas encontradas en ese lugar cuando, una esfera de color azul luminosa llega hacia ellos._

Soldados: que es eso, nnooooooo, aaahahhh

Bass: canallas!

Los soldados restantes observan a las dos personas que bajan a tierra firme y luego dicen

Soldados: maverick, maverick, atacaddddddd!

Bass: ustedes, ustedes, los derrotare.

Ranko: yo me encargo de esos de allí

Bass: vamos, Ranko!

Bass los enfrenta logrando controlar la situación en Moscú, pero Ranko tiene dificultades.

Ranko: rayos esos malditos son muy resistentes.

Bass se da cuenta de eso y piensa en las auras compartidas

Bass: Ranko, auras compartidas, prepárate para obtenerla

Ranko: a, muy bien, estoy lista.

Ranko recibe el poder de bass y desde ese momento logra imponerse frente a cualquier soldado Mazoku.

Bass: bien hecho Ranko, ahora avancemos.

En la base de Siberia

Chill Penguin: con que ese es el maverick que se nos ha escapado, no parece de la realeza, seguro será un mendigo, tendrá una muerte dolorosa, escalofriante y congelante

Soldado: señor las fuerzas están retrocediendo, por culpa de dos individuos.

Chill Penguin: ya me he dado cuenta, es una vergüenza que dos tipos así de la nada hagan retroceder a un grupo de más de 1 millón, son unos inútiles.

Soldado: que va hacer señor, señor, señorrrrrrr

Chill Penguin: **SHOTGUN ICE!**

Soldado: aaaahhhhh

El soldado muere congelado

Chill Penguin: maverick, te estoy esperando ansiosamente, jajajajajajaja

Mientras a las afueras de moscu

Mujer: por favor ayudadme, por favor, señorita

Ranko: dios mio, que le han hecho?

Mujer: me duele mucho ayudadme

Ranko ve como la mujer fue brutalmente golpeada, y expulsaba sangre a montones.

Mujer: no, no puedo respirar, dios mío.

Ranko ve con horror como la mujer ha perdido la vida, con lágrimas en los ojos dice.

Ranko: salvajes, salvajessssssssss, nunca se los perdonare.

Bass: o pobre hembra, Ranko estas bien?

Ranko: bass, que impotencia no poder hacer nada con las personas que han muerto aquí.

Bass: lo se Ranko, pero para poder salvar a las que aún están vivas tenemos que derrotar al teniente de Siberia

Ranko: bien, vamos.

**Continuara con el capítulo 16 ...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**16. Campaña Siberia - Primer Teniente - Parte 2**

Nabiki: puedo controlar esto, es fácil, parece una laptop.

Akane: que hábil eres hermana

Kasumi: Nabiki ayuda a Ranko y Bass.

Nabiki: Bass me copias, he me copias

…

Bass: eh? Nabiki eres tú?

Ranko: que pasa?

Bass: creo que es Nabiki

…

Nabiki: Bass, me copias?

…

Bass: fuerte y claro

…

Nabiki: avanzad hasta Siberia, puedo rastrear un poder enorme en ese lugar, tened cuidado.

…

Bass: claro, lo tendremos

…

Nabiki: en estos momentos intentare dar con la identidad del poderoso demonio que está en Siberia.

…

Bass: muy bien, yo y Ranko nos encargaremos de esto acá.

…

Nabiki: espero que no tengan problemas en Moscú

Soun: Bass es muy fuerte no creo que puedan derrotarlo

Genma: mi hija está con él es un equipo perfecto, tal y cual lo éramos nosotros Soun.

Soun: por su puesto amigo mío

Akane: lo que me preocupa es que pueda pasarle algo a Ranko

Zero: no te preocupes de ella, Akane, Ranko no es nada débil

Ranma: claro que no, conozco muy bien sus habilidades.

_Bass y Ranko derrotaban a los soldados fácilmente y avanzaban rápido hacia Siberia, pero en eso se encontraron cerca de una cueva donde un tanque Mazoku pensaba darles una emboscada, en la cueva Bass podía sentir la presencia de algún ente espiritual_

Ranko: que sucede? Por qué te has quedado inmóvil

Bass: no lo sé pero siento la presencia de algo muy familiar

Ranko: que dices? Eres un extraterrestre y estas en un lugar en el que nunca has estado de que presencia familiar hablas?

Bass: es en esa cueva, esperadme aquí Ranko

Ranko: iré contigo

Bass: que es eso?

Ranko: eh?

_De pronto un holograma se les presenta, una voz familiar para Bass habla para ellos_

Holograma de Andrea: Hijo mío, sé que tú me estas escuchando, este mensaje va para ti.

Las lágrimas del rostro de Bass empiezan a brotar

Ranko: Bass que pasa?

Bass: ma…mamá…

Ranko: qué?

Holograma de Andrea: si estas escuchando este mensaje quiere decir que los mavericks hemos sido derrotados y el mismo destino también para seiruun, espero que estés bien mi soldadito, te amo tanto cariño que hice ese sacrificio para salvarte la vida, espero que me perdones por dejarte huérfano pero estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sobrevivir, y justamente voy a facilitarte esa supervivencia, ahora hijo mío, ponte encima del holograma.

Bass: lo hare mamá

Ranko: podría ser una trampa

Bass: no lo es Ranko, puedo sentir la presencia de mi madre aquí

Bass se puso encima del holograma donde él pudo adquirir una nueva arma.

…

Bass: que bien botines de alta velocidad.

Holograma de Andrea: te entrego estos botines, los cuales podrán darte más velocidad de movimiento terrestre para poder esquivar ataques y técnicas.

Bass: con estos botines será más fácil lograr nuestro objetivo

Holograma de Andrea: me despido mi soldadito, pero estoy segura de que podremos volver a vernos por segunda vez, adiós hijo.

El holograma se apaga y el chip que lo contiene se desmorona.

Bass: muchas gracias madre, jamás te olvidare.

Ranko: ella en verdad es tu madre

Bass: así es Ranko, ella es mi madre

Ranko: y como se llama?

Bass: Andrea Seya

Ranko: Andrea, era una mujer muy bella

Bass: por supuesto, muy bien ahora continuemos Ranko.

Ranko: si

…

Nabiki: lo he localizado se trata de Chill Penguin, es el teniente que se encuentra en Siberia.

Zero: bien, dale esa información a Bass.

Nabiki: Bass, me copias, eh me copias.

…

Bass: si Nabiki te oigo.

Nabiki: el teniente que se encuentra en Siberia es chill penguin.

Zero: Bass, no olvides que la habilidad de ese sujeto es el hielo, asi que tened cuidado con sus ataques, tienes que saber esquivarlos.

Bass: ya veo, lo tendré Zero, lo tendré.

Ranko: quien es?

Bass: zero y nabiki dándome información sobre el teniente mazoku de Siberia.

Ranko: quien es ese mazoku?

Bass: es chill penguin, si no mal recuerdo, ese sujeto en pequeño no muy alto, pero veloz sobre el hielo como me dice zero y su habilidad para coincidencia es el hielo.

Ranko: ya veo, no será peligroso, Bass.

Bass: lo es, pero saldré adelante, ya lo veras, mirad hay esta Siberia.

Ranko: la ciudad quedo devastada.

Bass: vez ese gran montículo de nieve sobre la ciudad

Ranko: si lo veo

Bass: vez la bandera que esta sobre ese montículo.

Ranko: si

Bass: ese es el emblema mazoku.

Ranko: parace un emblema de sumatoria, un sigma, o algo asi.

Bass: esa bandera indica que es la base mazoku, vamos alla.

…

Genma: mirad las noticias

Entonces todos fueron al televisor para verlas.

Reportero: moscu a sido liberada, muchas vidas se han perdido, pero al menos el control a sido recuperado.

Soun: seguro han sido Bass y Ranko, estoy tan orgulloso.

Genma: si mi hija es una heroína.

Ranma: sssshhhhhiii. Callad.

Reportero: al parecer dos personas han eliminado a los invasores. Como se ven en las imágenes, una chica pelirroja de ojos azules y un joven de cabello marón de ojos rojos, están dando vuestra paliza a los invasores. Mirad esas imágenes.

…

Kuno: mi bella pelirroja, tengo que ir a protegerla.

Sasuke: espere señor no puede ir es muy peligroso.

…

Picolet: ranko, mi bella madmuasel.

…

Genma: lo sabía es mi hija, una heroína.

Soun: ellos son muy fuertes.

Zero: no canten victoria todavía, la mayor amenaza esta con el teniente, si logran derrotarle, entonces hay si será una victoria

**Continuara con el Capítulo 17 ...**


	17. Capitulo 17

**17. Campaña Siberia - Primer Teniente - Parte 3**

Soldado: a defender la base con sus propias vidas.

Bass: apártense, apártense si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

Soldados: hhhaaa!

Bass: Akane!

Los soldados fueron eliminados rápidamente.

Bass: Ranko creo que a partir de estos momentos será mejor que te quedes fuera, la cosa se ve muy peligrosa, un teniente es de fiar.

Ranko: estás loco, de ninguna manera me perderé que le patees el trasero.

Bass: no dejas de sorprenderme Ranko, de acuerdo vamos.

Ranko: claro

Una voz sueña en lo más profundo de la base…

Chill Penguin: Joven, joven, maverick, eres demasiado joven para perder la vida, no lo crees

Bass: quien eres, eres Chill?

Chill Penguin: te acompaña una hembra? Que hace una en este lugar?

Bass: responde eres Chill?

Chill Penguin: no me hare responsable si le pasa algo, …

SHOTGUN ICE!...

La técnica va dirigida directamente a Ranko…

Bass: Ranko apártate de ahí, DASH…

La velocidad de las botas hace posible que Bass y Ranko salgan ilesos de ese ataque.

Ranko: que hiciste, que fue eso.

Bass: canalla, porque no peleas conmigo y la dejas en paz, cobarde.

Chill Penguin: los mavericks son unos estúpidos, saben que no ganaran esta guerra pero aun así se niegan a rendirse, morirán por eso.

Bass: que dices, mi deber es ahora proteger a estas personas.

Chill Penguin: con qué fin, son solo una débil escoria.

Ranko: ya te demostrare si somos una débil escoria.

Chill Penguin: calla hembra insolente, acabare primero contigo.

Chill Penguin se muestra atacándolos al mismo tiempo con golpes rapidos, mueran.

Bass: estúpido, ya verás.

Ranko: toma esto.

Los golpes de Ranko parecen no afectarle en lo mas minimo.

Chill Penguin: y así dices que acabaras con migo hembra insolente, muere.

Antes de que Chill Penguin ataque con su técnica mortal Bass logra darle un gran golpe en la barbilla y de esta manera proteger a Ranko.

Chill Penguin: maldito maverick, pagaras con tu sangre.

Bass: ahora canalla no seas cobarde y pelea como hombre contra mí y solamente contra mí.

Chill Penguin: de acuerdo pero, cuando estés muerto esa hembra te seguirá los pasos.

Ranko después de ver que con las auras compartidas no pudo hacerle cosquillas a Chill Penguin entiende que no es rival para un teniente y decide mantenerse al margen.

Ranko: rayos, solo le estoy siendo un estorbo a Bass, dejare que luche solo.

Bass: Ranko, por favor no intervengas en esto que no se si seré capaz de ayudarte cuando estoy concentrado en esto.

Ranko: no te preocupes que no intervendré.

Chill Penguin: bien chaval, pronto sentiras lo que sintieron miles de mavericks en la extinta seiruun, jajajaja…

Bass: calla, verás lo que es bueno, hhhhaaaaaaaaaa.

Chill Penguin: SHOTGUN ICE!

Bass esquiva los ataque de hielo del emperador de hielo con rapidez gracias a los botines.

Bass: logra golpear en el rostro a Chill y luego enviarlo al suelo.

Ranko: genial Bass sigue así que lo vencerás.

Chill Penguin: eres muy fuerte niño, así que más vale jugar en serio.

Bass: ja, no me digas que has que no has peleado en serio.

Chill Penguin: jajajaja, pronto lo averiguaras, THE BLIZZARD!

Una enorme tormenta de nieve azota el lugar del encuentro y prácticamente Chill Penguin se hace invisible en toda la tormenta de nieve.

Chill Penguin: ahora te vas a enterar chiquillo, SHOTGUN ICE!,

SHOTGUN ICE!.

Bass recibe más de un impacto directo, quedando la mayor parte de su cuerpo congelado.

Bass: ggggrrr, rayos hace mucho frio, no puedo moverme.

Chill Penguin: te dije que nunca debiste meterte con nosotros los Mazoku, ahora morirás para pagar ese error, muere.

Bass: rayos, no, aun no debo, no.

Ranko: no, Bass no mueras, Bass.

Ranko interviene dándole un golpe tan fuerte a Chill Penguin que lo hace estrellarse frente a un concreto de hielo.

Bass: Ranko.

Ranko: no permitiré que mueras Bass.

Bass: no dejas de impresionarme, bien hecho.

Chill Penguin: niñata mal nacida, ahora morirás, ICE STATUES.

Ranko: que pasa.

Bass: ese canalla ha sacado varios clones al parecer.

Bass: ve ha cubierto Ranko, yo me encargare.

Chill Penguin: SLIDE!

Chill Penguin logra golpear a Ranko en el brazo.

Ranko: no, no puede ser.

Bass: Ranko!, rayos sabía que no era buena idea que me siguieras, mierda! Maldito siente mi furia.

De pronto un aura roja incandescente, se adueña de Bass.

Bass: AKANE! AKANE!

Dos técnicas gigantescas van contra Chill Penguin, este sin darse cuenta del poder que contenían esas dos esferas de energía decide soportarlas, pero era demasiado poder para poder controlarlo y Chill Penguin queda envuelto en esas dos esferas de poder y es lanzado por los aires en un poder incandescente para luego en el aire explotar en mil pedazos.

Chill Penguin: aaaahhhhh! Maldito maverick, lo pagaras caro, jajajajaja.

Luego de la explosión del Mazoku, una esfera pequeña de energía se queda impregnada en el brazo derecho de Bass.

Bass: Ranko, rayos, Ranko estas bien, respóndeme.

Ranko: parece que ese idiota me ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en mi brazo, rayos no puedo moverme.

Bass: no te preocupes ya lo he derrotado, yo te llevare a un hospital, no desesperas querida Ranko.

Ranko: Bass, gracias, por ayudar al planeta.

Bass: no te preocupes por eso ahora resiste por favor.

**Continuara con el Capítulo 18 ...**


	18. Capitulo 18

**18. Recuperación**

Bass con Ranko en brazos vuela a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad más cercana de Siberia, donde encuentre un hospital para poder auxiliar a su compañera.

Lastimosamente casi todas las ciudades cercanas a Siberia estaban destruidas y no había hospitales con ningún personal médico, mientras su compañera se desangraba.

Ranko: Bass, creo que no siento mi cuerpo, estoy congelada.

Bass: resiste por favor iré lo más pronto posible a Moscú, aguanta por favor.

…

Nodoka: que me sucede es como si estuviese a punto de perder algo, algo muy importante para mí.

…

Genma: creo que algo va mal, ellos no se han reportado con nosotros desde hace bastante tiempo.

Zero: por lo que puedo sentir, tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

Akane: que a que te refieres Zero.

Zero: no puedo sentir la energía que emitía el maverick de Siberia, por lo que supongo que ese teniente ha sido derrotado.

Soun: esa sí que es una buena noticia, pero dinos cuál es la mala.

Zero: no sé si Ranko o Bass, pero uno de los dos pierde energía rápidamente.

Akane: o no, nooooo.

Kasumi: que haremos, donde estarán ahora.

Nabiki: rayos no puedo localizarlos con este aparato, ni tener contacto con ellos.

Genma: pero quien es el que está herido? Dímelo Zero.

Zero: como se los dije, no estoy seguro, pero esperemos que sea Bass el afectado y no Ranko.

Akane: por quieres que Bass sea el herido.

Zero: nosotros los mavericks tenemos la cualidad de recuperarnos rápidamente después de una intensa lucha, no sé si los habitantes de aquí tienen esa misma cualidad.

Akane: no no lo tenemos.

Zero: esperemos que sea así.

…

Bass logra llegar a Moscú y directamente a un hospital

…

Bass: por favor un médico, lo necesitamos.

Enfermera: Что случилось? Что случилось с дамой?

Bass: que dice? Aguarde?

…

Bass manipula el lente que lleva en el rostro para poder traducir y ser interprete de este nuevo idioma.

…

Bass: она серьезно ранен, пожалуйста, помогите ей

Enfermera: Хорошо, пусть врач

…

El hospital parecía estar infestado de muchos heridos, seguramente por el ataque de los Mazoku.

…

Doctor: Что об этой женщине, медсестре? выглядит очень плохо

Enfermera: кажется, что он является жертвой нападения инопланетян, как и все доктора

Bass: doctor ayúdela por favor no podría soportar perderla.

Doctor: no se preocupe, hare todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Enfermera: por cierto, joven de donde vienen ustedes dos?

Bass: de Siberia.

Enfermera: de Siberia? Pero ese lugar es muy peligroso, tengo entendido que los extraterrestres han puesto su base en la ciudad.

Bass: justamente fuimos para poder expulsarles, derrotamos a todos sus soldados y logre vencer al teniente que se encargaba de agrupar a sus tropas.

Doctor: así que por ustedes Moscú ya no está bajo ataque.

Bass: podría decirse que sí, pero en estos momentos lo que más me importa es tener a mi compañera sana y salva, por favor doctor.

Doctor: muy bien manos a la obra.

…

Después de una hora y media el doctor llama a Bass para comentarle sobre el estado de Ranko.

…

Doctor: muchacho, agradezco que haya traído a tiempo a su amiga, ya que hemos podido detener la hemorragia y ahora reposa y se está recuperando.

Bass: valla doctor esa sí que es una buena noticia, se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Doctor: no más bien las gracias se las doy a ustedes dos por habernos liberado de esos monstruos salvajes.

Bass: puedo verla doctor?

Doctor: si pero, procura tener mucho sigilo ya que ella debe descansar hasta que pueda recuperarse.

Bass: está bien.

Enfermera: te ves muy preocupado por ella, acaso es tu novia, muchacho.

Bass: cuanto quisiera señorita, cuanto quisiera.

…

Bass entra al cuarto cuidadosamente para ver a Ranko descansar en la cama.

Bass: Ranko que bueno que ya estas mejor, jamás me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo.

…

Bass cae en un profundo sueño sentado en una silla con la cabeza inclinada hacia la cama donde duerme Ranko.

…

En la mañana Ranko es la primera en despertarse y nota que ya puede sentir nuevamente todo su cuerpo, y a las vez de la presencia de Bass durmiendo a su costado.

…

Ranko: Bass, me has salvado la vida, pensé que moriría en ese frio congelante.

…

De pronto el lente de Bass suena con una voz familiar

…

Nabiki: Bass, Ranko, me copian!

Bass: que sucede, ha, Ranko te has despertado, dime te encuentras bien.

Ranko: si, gracias me has salvado la vida.

Bass: no hay de qué, pero.

Nabiki: alguien me copia.

Bass: si Nabiki, te oímos fuerte y claro.

Nabiki: díganme como están.

Bass: estamos bien, solo pasamos unos pequeños apuros.

Nabiki: que bueno, que sucedió.

Bass: Ranko fue golpeada por un Mazoku muy fuerte, pero despreocúpense que ella ya se encuentra bien.

Genma: gracias a dios.

Zero: Bass, oye dime lograste derrotar al Mazoku Chill.

Bass: si, así es Zero, Rusia ha sido liberada.

Zero: excelente, ya vamos derrotando a un teniente, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto.

Bass: pero, déjame decirte que al momento de derrotarlo una esfera de luz ingreso a mi cuerpo, al parecer después de derrotar a Chill.

Zero: que raro, no has notado que has cambiado Bass?

Bass: no, no veo ningún cambio.

Zero: realmente extraño, bueno chicos un excelente trabajo, ahora vengan a Tokio que necesitan descansar.

Bass: si creo que tiene razón, ya iremos para haya.

Zero: correcto, corto comunicación Bass, nos vemos.

Bass: que será esto, me ha entrado mucha curiosidad.

Ranko: como dices que paso.

Bass: al momento que caíste herida, derrote a Chill, segundos después que lo derrote una esfera luminosa ingreso a mi cuerpo, no me ha afectado negativamente, pero no sé qué será.

Ranko: ya veo, no tienes otra nueva habilidad o algo así?

Bass: no lo sé, no creo.

**Continuara con el capitulo 19 ...**


	19. Capitulo 19

**19. Nuevas Habilidades**

Esta amaneciendo, un amanecer frio pero hermoso, después de la gran batalla entre Mazokus y mavericks.

Del hospital muchas voces que suenan aliviadas y tristes, aliviadas por la victoria del joven con cola, triste por las pérdidas humanas y materiales de las personas.

El doctor entra al cuarto donde el día de ayer atendió a la joven golpeada.

Parece que la señorita se encuentra mejor verdad?

Un cansado Bass responde: si ella es fuerte, pierda cuidado doctor.

El doctor con un rostro feliz dice: que alegría.

Pasadas dos horas finalmente Ranko despertó, un poco adolorida pero totalmente fuera de peligro.

He, Bass, ¿Dónde estoy?, que frio hace, la joven habla como si no recordara lo que ha sucedido.

Es que acaso no lo recuerdas, acabamos de luchar contra un poderoso mazoku.

A de veras, y lo derrotamos?. Si claro que sí.

Qué alivio, bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa, aaaagg aii duele, me duele el brazo, oye no te muevas no vez que tienes una herida muy profunda, tienes que descansar un poco más.

Creo que tienes razón.

Creo que será lo mejor señorita, tiene que sanar sus heridas primero.

Bass y esa esfera que capturaste sirve de algo?

De veras, no me acorde de eso, veamos…

Según mi lente no se ha producido ningún cambio, que raro, acaso solo será para decir que lo he derrotado.

Uuuuu, estoy decepcionada de ti, luchamos por nada.

Como hubiera podido saber que no haría ningún efecto.

…

Al día siguiente

Bass: Gracias por todo chicos, nos ayudaron en nuestra lucha, les deseo suerte en la reconstrucción de su ciudad.

Ranko: Hasta pronto

…

Bass: para la próxima vez, tendré mas cuidado Ranko, después de esto estoy al tanto en el riesgo que les estoy dando a mis camaradas.

Ranko: que dices, eso es de todos los días, no te preocupes por mí.

Bass: no me engañas pelirroja, sabes puedo leer tu mente.

Ranko: ¿así?, dime que es lo que pienso en estos momentos.

Bass: eh, eh, eh, estás pensando en, en, ya se, estás pensando en lo fabuloso que es tu amigo Bass, verdad.

Ranko: mmmmm, tu no lees la mente, mentiroso.

Bass: está bien, está bien, es solo una broma, no te esponjes.

Ranko: nunca me engañaras mono. Rayos Rusia sí que es enorme y fría.

Bass: te refieres a este lugar, si pero es muy bello, mirad ese rio, o esas cumbres, o esa tundra, los animales.

Ranko: si también me impresiona eso.

Bass: he dado a parar en un lindo sitio.

…

Tokio…

Kasumi: ya se han retrasado mucho.

Genma: estoy preocupado, tal vez les paso algo.

Soun: ojala que no saotome, sino quienes serán los heredes de la escuela libre, estaremos arruinados.

Akane: ¡papá! como es posible que digas eso, en estos momentos interesa solamente que lleguen sanos y salvos.

Zero: no entiendo de por qué se preocupan, si el teniente fue derrotado, no hay peligro para ellos.

Nabiki: deberían ser como el, porque se desesperan.

Akane: hermana eres de sangre fría, acaso no tienes sentimientos.

Nabiki: no es por eso.

Akane: entonces por qué hablas así.

Nabiki: porque en estos momentos los estoy viendo venir para acá.

Todos: ¡que!

Genma: Ranko, Bass!

Bass: hola a todos, como han estado.

Akane: Bass, Ranko están bien que alegría. Pero ¿qué le paso a ella?

Ranko: ha eso solo fue un golpe de nada.

Soun: pero hija dime estas bien?

Ranko: si, no se preocupen, ya me está pasando.

Nabiki: muchachos están muy abrigados porque si no está haciendo tanto frio.

Bass: es que en Siberia si congela.

Ranko: hace un frio infernal.

Zero: bass, dime lograron derrotar al teniente mazoku.

Bass: ¡afirmativo mi príncipe! Logre vencerlo.

Zero: estupendo, ahora necesito que me demuestres el nuevo weapon que has obtenido.

Bass: ¿weapon? Qué es eso.

Zero: Bass que torpe eres, cuando derrotar a un teniente mazoku un weapon ingresa a tu cuerpo, y con eso te concede una nueva súper técnica.

Ranko: Bass tiene razón, acaso ¿no lo recuerdas?

Bass: es cierto, ¿pero cómo puedo usarlo?

Zero: recuerda como el teniente usaba la técnico y como la invocaba.

Bass: bueno es hacia algo así y luego pronunciaba. SHOTGUN ICE!

Bass: que pero no se produce nada.

Zero: ¡vamos soldado has un esfuerzo!

Bass: ggggrrrr rayos, SHOTGUN ICE!

_De pronto una pequeña esfera de hielo se dirigió a toda velocidad al muro cerca al estanque, luego una vez que choco con este congelo es muro y la pequeña esfera se subdividió en 10 parte que fueron de regreso a la persona que emitió la técnica. _

Bass: o no rayos, cuidado.

Zero: maldición agáchense.

_Todos se agacharon espantados por la técnica que iban a recibir pero Akane no reacciono tan rápido._

Akane: aaa!

Ranma: Akane cuidado!

Zero: ¡Akane!

_Zero tomo a Akane y la quito del camino de las pequeñas esferas, para entonces toda la habitación de la sala estaba congelada._

Bass: ooo, no tenía la intensión, lo siento.

Ranko: pero que torpe eres, como se te ocurrió hacer algo así.

Soun: o mi magnifica sala está completamente congelada, que desgracia.

Bass: estas bien Akane!

Akane: si, muchas gracias Zero.

Zero: mmm, oye tienes que saber dónde usar la técnica.

Bass: lo siento.

Genma: no puedo creer que puedas usar ese tipo de poder.

Ranko: al menos no me congelaron el brazo de nuevo.

Soun: hijo tienes un poder increíble y además puedes usar la técnica de otras personas.

Bass: si, bueno yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo.

Zero: dame un poco de ese weapon

Bass: como lo hago.

Zero: no te muevas.

Zero extrajo un poco de la esfera luminosa que Bass había recibido y la puso dentro de su cuerpo.

Zero: muy bien, ahora podré hacer esa técnica también.

Bass: cool.

**Continuara con el capítulo 20 ...**


End file.
